Intoxicated by Her
by notyouraveragevampy
Summary: Slight AU. It all started on the day I rescued her from Tamaki's hold. As I lifted her into the air, I was certain of two things; Haruhi was a girl and her scent was the most delicious thing that had ever graced my nostrils.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own OHSHC. This is my first Ouran fic. Enjoy.**

It all started on the day I rescued her from Tamaki's hold. As I lifted her into the air, I was certain of two things; Haruhi was a girl and her scent was the most delicious thing that had ever graced my nostrils. It had taken every ounce of my willpower to control the urge to change and devour this unusual young woman.

From that very day, I did all that could to limit the contact I had with her. My usual quiet demeanor helping immensely to hide the fangs that seemed to extend against my will whenever I would catch a whiff of her sweet scent. I knew that Mitskuni was aware of the unusual nature of my family since mine has and will forever continue to serve his; but none of the other hosts knew. I had never experienced such a lapse in control in all my years and was unsure of what it meant for not only me, but for Haruhi as well. I was sure that there was a possibility of lapsing in control enough that they would all find out or worse, that I could hurt or even kill her.

I often sit here brooding and deep in thought throughout the club activities. Never really paying attention to anything that goes on around here unless someone actually speaks directly to me and that's okay, I enjoy watching Mitskuni's antics. The girls we "entertain" seem to enjoy my silence as well as they would often smile sweetly at me as I silently tended to the little loli-boy.

"Takashi." Mitskuni whispered and squeezed my arm as a certain commoner made her way to our table to bring some more cake over to our guests, his eyes gauging my reaction but ready to intervene if necessary.

"I thought you ladies could use some more cake, not that you need to be any sweeter." Haruhi gave the now swooning girls her charming natural smile.

"Why don't you join us Haruhi?" One of the girls chirped with excitement.

"Yeah since you were nice enough to bring us cake." Another chimed in.

"Oh but I wouldn't want to intrude..." Haruhi began shyly and looked towards her senpais and noticing their tense demeanor.

"Maybe now isn't the best-" Mitskuni started to say, his eyes trained on my face.

"You can stay." The words came spilling from my lips before I had a chance to stop them. Everyone around us seemed as surprised as I was that I had spoke so suddenly. I took a deep breath, causing me to cringe inwardly, and looked Haruhi straight in her uncertain eyes. "Please stay. We would be honored to have you join us." I had pulled on the training I had been given a I had been raised as Vampire Aristocracy to be polite and charming enough to remain undetected and her innocent smile told me that it had worked once more.

The next hour slipped by perfectly uneventful, that was at least until all of the guests had gone and Tamaki was deciding who would stay after to clean the club room. "Mori-senpai, I need you to stay and help Haruhi to clean up today. And that's an order thats non-negotiable. You are the only one who has not assisted Haruhi yet so its your turn."

A look of horror crossed Mitskuni's childish face as he was packing up his school bag to leave. "Its okay Tama-chan, I can stay, Takashi has something important to do today."

"No. Absolutely not. Everyone has to help out everyone in this club, excluding one would be unfair to the others." Kyouya added before Tamaki could open his mouth and let Takashi off the hook again.

I kept my stoic mask on and simply nodded, setting my bag down to begin with cleaning up.

"Do you need me to stay Takashi?" Mitskuni's voice was low and cautious to keep the others from hearing.

"No. I'm okay." I muttered but my tone must have not been convincing because he hadn't moved to leave with the other hosts. "Really. I'm okay. I'll see you later okay?"

Mitskuni nodded and left the club room silently, leaving me to my work in the main hall while Haruhi cleaned up the kitchen.

I systematically went through the room, gathering any lingering dishes and disposing of the trash. When my work had finished, I sighed and took the dishes into Haruhi to be washed, all the while preparing myself to not breathe while in close proximity of her.

"Oh thanks Mori-senpai. I was about to come get those." I nodded and slid the dishes into the sink faster than I should have. As I turned to leave, it hit me. The intoxicating smell of her blood. I turned slowly to see her pull her arms out of the soapy water to examine the small cut on the back of her forearm.

I should have left, but I didn't. My body was heavy but moved of its own accord and I found myself standing much too close to on her with her wrist firmly in my grasp. I moved like a man possessed as I lifted her arm to examine the small laceration and sniffing delicately at the crimson liquid the seeped out. I could feel her shaking and trying to pull her arm from my grasp but it didn't phase me, the most delectable substance was exposed to me and I intended on taking it.

"Mori-senpai. . ." Her voice trembled in fear and confusion as I flicked my tongue out to sample the glorious liquid.

My eyes met with hers in such a way that I could see my reflection in her huge brown irises; my own slate eyes shone bright red and my fangs peeked out of my lips as I spoke.

"My name is Takashi." I uttered the single phrase before sinking my fangs into the tender flesh of her slender arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own OHSHC.**

The tearing of soft flesh under my teeth gave way to the most delicious blood that had ever hit my tongue. Its sweet flavor was so intoxicating that I lost myself in the ecstacy of it all. Her pained cries were like music when combined with the pounding of her heart as I greedily devoured her.

Soon her struggling stopped and her cries turned to whimpers; her legs no longer supported her weight and I felt her slump against me. I pulled away from her enough to see her eyes as they struggled to remain open.

I was so focused on watching her eyes that I didn't hear the kitchen door open or Mitskuni approach where I stood holding an almost unconscious Haruhi. "Takashi..." My head jerked in the direction of the new voice. "What have you done?" His pale eyes fell on Haruhi and his face went from horrified to calm in mere seconds.

"Mitskuni..."

"I know Takashi. But we need to take her to your father." He moved to grab Haruhi from me but I shook my head at him and held her close. "Takashi, if we don't go now, she could die."

'I did this' I thought as I gazed at her now unconscious form; her skin was so pale and she seemed so frail as if she would break at any given moment. I scooped her up, tucking her injured arm against my chest and wiped the blood from my lips; carrying her gingerly as we left the club room and straight to the waiting limo outside the school.

"Takashi's house. Now." Mitskuni ordered the driver who took one look at the unconscious girl in my arms and nodded once.

The ride was short and before I knew it, I was stepping from the car with Haruhi still clutched in my arms.

"Welcome home Master Taka- Oh!" The maid noticed me carrying Haruhi and immediately jumped to action. "Right this way." She motioned for us to follow her into the house and to the medical office that we had set up for such occasions.

I gently laid her down onto the hospital bed that was in the center of the room and stepped back to let the doctors start her on some IVs with vitamins to help boost her blood count. "This may take a couple hours Master Takashi." The maid that greeted us said quietly. "Please come with me to see your father." I nodded and moved with her out of the room and a few doors down to my father's office.

He called for me to enter when we reached the door, no doubt he had sensed my presence. My father sat calmly at his desk with his hands folded in front of him. "Speak."

"I apologize father; I have brought disgrace to our family." I had dropped to one knee and lowered my head in shame. "I was not able to control my desire for her blood and I am afraid that I took it without permission."

"You have always maintained perfect control in the past, what caused it this time?"

"Father, I am not certain of the cause. I have been having trouble with my control since first meeting her. I tried keeping my distance but today happened to occur under unforseen circumstances. I am prepared to accept all responsibility for my actions." I braced myself for the worse possible outcome.

"Takashi." My father said after a brief moment of silence. "Look at me."

"Yes Father?" My eyes met his and I noticed an unfamiliar expression strewn across his face.

"You must be sure to get her home and ensure her silence. Watch over her tonight if you must. You are dismissed." I nodded once to my father and left the office and rushed back to the medical area to find Miskuni standing next to the bed and petting an unconscious Haruhi.

"Everything okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." The color was returning to Haruhi's cheeks and her breathing was steady. 'Yeah, everything is okay.' I thought to myself. 'She looks so beautiful when she's aasleep, but even more so when she's awake and so full of life.' I moved to her other side and inspected the deep puncture wounds on her forearm and frowned. 'I almost killed her...' The awful feeling of self-loathing rose up in me, quickly followed by panic. 'She's going to hate me...fear me...'

I lifted my eyes to find Mitskuni watching me. "Don't worry Takashi. It'll be okay." I nodded once to him and grabbed the chair to sit down and wait for the moment that she wakes.

-An hour later-

I was staring at my hands when I heard her shift and sit up. "Where am I?" Haruhi muttered to no one in particular.

"At my house." I spoke and stood at the same time. Her entire frame tensed and her head slowly turned in my direction. The moment I saw the fear fill her eyes, I took a step back and raised my hands in surrender. "I can explain everything or I can explain nothing if you wish but my father instructed me to escort you home when you woke." I watched as she brought her left arm up to inspect my bite mark before cradling it against her chest.

"Please take me home Mori-se-" her eyes met mine and held firm, "Takashi. I would like to go home."

Electricity shot through my body when she said my given name. I nodded once and motioned for the doctor to unhook her IV so that she could go home like she requested. I offered my hand to help her stand but she didn't take it, instead she whispered "Please don't touch me". And with that, the tingling in my body receded to a painful throbbing deep in my chest.

I nodded once and retracted my hand and waited for her to steady herself before I walked with her out to my family's car. I sat opposite of her and kept my head bowed and eyes shut but I could feel her watching me intently. "Takashi." She whispered, "please explain", causing me to look up in surprise. "Are you a vampire?"

"Yes." The electricity sparking once again.

"Will I become one?" She asked timidly.

"No."

"Is your whole family?" I could feel her curiosity setting in.

"Yes."

"Are you undead?"

"No."

"Are you immortal?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

"We age slower than normal."

"So how old are you?"

"I'm only 18, Haruhi."

"Oh. That's good. Does any of the other hosts know?"

"Only Mitskuni." I could see her hesitation to ask the most important question.

"Why did you attack me?"

"I'm sorry Haruhi. I lost control. You smell better than a rose in full bloom." Her cheeks tinted pink and she looked away just as the car stopped in front of her apartment building.

"Will it happen again?" She whispered but made no move to leave the car.

"I'm not going to lie. I don't know. But I can give you my word that I will do anything and everything within my power to prevent it." Her eyes widened in fear and her hands started shaking. "I don't want to hurt you Haruhi. Words cannot express how much I hate myself for doing this to you." Her expression softened but she continued to avoid eye contact with me. "If you desire, I will stay as far away from you as possible from now on."

"That may be best." She whispered then moved her hand to the door handle. "Thank you for bringing me home Mori-senpai." And with that she disappeared out the car door and bolted up to her apartment; as soon as she was inside I motioned for the driver to take me home.

'She hates me. Man I messed up bad and now she hates me.' I ran my hands through my short black hair, gripping the base and pulling at my scalp in frustration as my mind decided to relive the moment I was able to taste her blood.

I got home and numbly made my way to my room, stripped off my shirt and fell face first onto my bed; laying there for a brief moment before rolling over to pull my cell from my pocket and send Mitskuni a text.

 **"She hates me."**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own OHSHC.**

The school days over the next few weeks passed in similar fashion of avoiding all contact with Haruhi which I could now sense her presence even more than before, giving me the advantage of knowing her exact location throughout the campus. I avoided speaking or drawing any attention to myself whenever I could.

The most disturbing thing was that no matter how much blood I consumed, I continued to feel as if I had not fed at all. Human food began to taste like dirt and would cause my stomach to turn with a single bite. I looked about as bad a I felt; my skin was sickly pale and permanent bruises formed under my eyes. I began to feel as if my body was dying slowly and nothing helped deter that outcome.

Mitskuni grew increasingly worried as the days went on and often would send me home ahead of him to keep me from scaring off the ladies but today he insisted on keeping me with him. "Takashi, haven't you been eating?" He asked, knowing full well that I knew what he meant.

"I have. Its not helping." My eyes wandered around the nearly empty club room to make sure no one was listening in. "Its like my body is rejecting it ever since...that day..."

"Takashi, you look like you're dying..." He choked out.

"I feel like it too..." I whispered, my eyes landing on the door just as a certain commoner walked through; her eyes meeting mine briefly before I looked back at Mitskuni who was sitting on my left, the burning in my throat turning on full blast.

I felt her approach the couch only to stop two feet from me. I dug my nails into the cushion, feeling it tear under my fingers, and gritted my teeth as my fangs slowly extended. I shot a pleading look at Mitskuni who immediately jumped up and moved to Haruhi, casually putting himself in between her and I.

"What's up Haru-chan?" He chimed immediately in his cute persona.

"I was wondering if there was anything I could do for Mori-senpai since he seems sick." She smiled back at Mitskuni but her eyes kept falling onto my slightly hunched back.

"Well I wouldn't want to trouble you Haru-chan." Mitskuni dropped his cute act briefly and looked back at me.

"Its no trouble Hani-senpai. I think I know what would help him feel better. Can you bring him over today after school?" Her voice dropped off when Tamaki and the twins burst into the club room.

"Har-u-hi!" Tamaki shouted out.

"Coming Senpai!" She called out to him and turned back to Mitskuni. "Please bring him." Then rushed off to keep Tamaki occupied.

Mitskuni sat back down and quietly examined the tears in the couch before meeting my eyes. "I won't let anything bad happen." Were his words but his eyes portrayed what he really meant, 'I won't let you kill her.'

I nodded once and laid my head back to wait for the hour to pass.

-an hour later-

"Takashi. Its time to leave." Mitskuni gently shook my shoulder to pull me out of my unexpected nap. I stretched my stiff limbs and stood slowly. "Where is she?" I asked, looking around the empty club room.

"I sent her home ahead of us with the car so that she could ensure that her dad had already left for work. She just text me saying he's gone so its time for us to go." Mitskuni wore a slightly smug look on his face at his ability to help. I nodded once and we walked together out to the car.

The ride to her house seemed much shorter than it had that day all those weeks ago but I suppose it should since the school was relatively close to Ouran.

Haruhi opened up the door the moment we reached her apartment and ushered us inside. I couldn't help but notice that she had changed into a simple dark blue t-shirt and brown shorts and was visibly nervous. "Please sit down guys, would you like any tea?" She had led us to their living room.

"No thank you Haru-chan." Mitskuni smiled gently at her and took her hands in his own. "Are you sure you want to do this Haru-chan?"

Her eyes feel on me where I sat on the floor with my head in my hands. "Yes I'm sure." She moved past Mitskuni to kneel next to me and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Please Mori-senpai." She extended her arm out towards me and used her other hand to pull my hand from my face, exposing the pained expression that marred my features. "Takashi, Bite me."

A current ran through me as she uttered my given name and my eyes met her determined ones. Her words echoed throughout my mind and the pounding of her heart filled my ears. The end to my suffering flowing underneath the delicate flesh of her slender forearm and she was offering it to me willingly. I gently took hold of her arm to brace it; I would make this as painless as possible for her, I won't ever hurt her again.

I ran my tongue over the vein and slowly sunk my fangs into her, barely enough to pierce the vein then pulled my fangs out, letting the blood wash over my tongue. I sucked gently at the wound to draw blood out until I felt my strength return. I pushed her arm to her, letting my eyes meet not only her gentle gaze but also her beautiful smile. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yes. I'm fine. A little dizzy but nothing like last time." At this point Mitskuni materialized from her kitchen carrying a small first aid kit which he set down on the table between Haruhi and I before sitting on the floor off to her left, now more at ease.

I let myself focus on the task of cleaning and bandaging the two small punctures on her left arm. I could feel the tension in her lessen as I secured the bandage; I found that I did not want to let her go but forced myself to as to not make her feel uncomfortable.

"So...what caused you to be sick like that or whatever it was?" She asked, determined to know the facts.

'Forever the intellectual' I thought to myself and allowed a small smile to grace my lips.

"Takashi was starving." Mitskuni said matter-of-factly.

"Not on purpose. I fed at home regularly as I normally do but it seemed like not matter how much I drank, my body gained nothing from it...I nearly killed someone because I took too much." My voice remained low but it cut the silence like a knife.

"When did it start?" Haruhi spoke clearly but her tone suggested that she already knew the answer.

"Three weeks ago...after..." 'after I stole your blood...' I couldn't say the words. All of us knew what I meant and neither of them seemed to want to finish the sentence either.

"How often do you normally umm...eat?" Her cheeks tinting pink ever so slightly.

"At least twice a week but Haruhi...why would you even be askin- oh..." And for the first time in what seemed like forever, I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks. "Umm well you uh.. You don't have to.." I stumbled over my words like a grade schooler talked to his crush. Part of me was having a hard time processing the fact that she wanted to take care of me when I thought she hated me.

"But...I can't let you suffer like that... Takashi, I won't let you die..." Her voice was soft and when I made eye contact with her, I noticed tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

Out of instinct, I reached out to her and pulled her close; tucking her head under my chin and wrapping her in an embrace. The world faded around us into a blur; Haruhi shining bright and clear amongst the chaos that raged inside me. I could feel her with every fiber of my being as if we were one. All at once everything looked different, as if a veil had been lifted to show me the most important thing; her.

Mitskuni coughed once to pull my attention back to him. "Takashi, doesn't your family have a method for this sort of thing?" I blinked at him for a moment before it clicked.

"Haruhi." I pushed her back far enough so we could talk face-to-face. "If you are serious about this, I'll need you to come to my house. You will need to meet with my father and our family doctor."

"Why the doctor?" She raised a single eyebrow.

"There is a medicine that my kind has developed for those who drink from a single human. It boosts production of your blood cells to help you stay healthy." I could tell that she didn't like the idea of having to take a strange medication but agreed nonetheless.

"Well, I could come over tomorrow if that's okay, since its Saturday." Her hand absent-mindedly playing with some of her short brown hair as she so often did when she was thinking. "Would morning or afternoon work better for you?"

"Morning is fine. We may be vampires but we're early risers." I loved the way her eyes held mine but knew that I had to be going home soon. "We should be going. I'll need to inform my father of your meeting tomorrow. Good night Haruhi."

"Good night Haru-chan!" Yelled Mitskuni.

"Good night Hani-senpai. Good night Takashi."

 **Okay so steadily getting longer. Thank you to those that reviewed and followed my story. Honestly you guys make me want to keep writing. Keep it up!**

 **Stay Awesome!**

 **^,..,^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own OHSHC.**

I stood out in my family's courtyard, taking in the beautiful reds and purples that preceded the rising sun. I knew it was much too early for Haruhi to arrive but I couldn't stay in bed any longer so I dressed and headed outdoors to watch the sunrise. Indeed it seemed as if I was the first to rise as the house remained as silent as the grave. They would be up soon though; the sun was rising fast and most of the house considered it to be like an alarm clock for when to wake. As if on cue a servant appeared in the doorway behind me. "Breakfast is nearly ready Master Takashi. Your father should be at the table by the time you arrive."

"Thank you." I turned my eyes to the sun just as it peaked over the horizon. 'Today is going to be a good day.' I smiled to myself and headed inside to join my father for breakfast.

Conversation was sparse between my father and I throughout our meal, only when we finished eating did he speak. "You are looking much better Takashi. I assume that this meeting this morning with the commoner has something to do with it."

"Yes." I spoke clearly, maintaining eye contact with eyes that matched my own slate eyes with the exception of some age lines at the corner of his eyes. Not knowing my father was fully aware of what had been happening to me, I kept talking. "This meeting has everything to do with what happened."

That unfamiliar look crossed my father's face just as it had three weeks ago. "Takashi before she gets here I need to know something. How do you feel about her?"

My father's question caught me off guard and forced me to really think about how I truly felt about Haruhi. "Haruhi... She is someone that I care about deeply. It's hard to put into words. When she says my name..." I shivered at the event memory of the electrical current shooting through my every nerve. "Its like I've been struck by lightening." My father sat still for a moment but then the strangest thing happened; he smiled.

I was about to question him as to what made him smile but then a familiar sensation pricked at my temple. "She's here." I said to no one in particular before bolting out of the room and to the main gate just as she was approaching shyly until she saw me.

The sun shined brightly against the clear blue sky but its radiance seemed nonexistent when compared to the beautiful woman that stood before me. She wore dark jeans and a pale amethyst button up top but her smile topped it off. "Good Morning Takashi."

"Morning." I felt myself smiling back at her and motioned for her to follow me. I asked a passing servant where my father was and proceeded to his office where I was told that he was waiting for us.

"Father, please meet Miss Haruhi Fujioka." I introduced her to him and he noticeably looked her over.

"Good Morning Morinozuka-sama." She bowed her head in a show of respect but I could smell her fear and if I could, so could my father.

"No need to fear me child. I will not harm you, only speak with you." My father let his facial expression soften marginally but kept his eyes focused on hers. "Now why is it that you have come here?"

"Morinozuka-sama, I come here with the desire to be the only one that Takashi drinks from." Her words sounded rehearsed but sincere, like she had been up all night long trying to figure out what to say.

I noticed my father's eyes flicked over to me in time to catch the slight shudder that came from her speaking my name. "And why do you desire to offer yourself up as his only prey?" My eyes widened at the crude way he phrased his words.

"Well Sir, I do not wish for him to be sick like that again. I..." She dropped her gaze to where her hands lain in her lap. "I don't want to see him die...because I care about him..."

My father smiled slightly as he had in the dining room not long ago. "Dear child. Please lift your head. I am well aware of the fact that his body rejects all blood except your own. For that you are very special because now you hold another's life in your hands. But your body cannot withstand the strain it will soon be under without help."

"Takashi told me that your kind had developed a medicine to boost my blood cell count." She scrunched her eyebrows at the thought of medicine.

At that moment the family doctor scurried into the room carrying a file folder. "It is called a blood tablet, there have been no recorded side effects except a slightly higher heart rate but nothing life threatening I assure you. If you are serious about this, you can receive a bottle monthly from me but I would want to have you come for a check up each week of the first month to ensure your body is adjusting. It is to be taken by mouth once daily, preferably in the morning to prevent restlessness at night. If you are in agreement with this, please sign this form." He handed her the file folder with a simple form detailing everything he just said to her.

I smiled when I noticed that she was reading the entire form before signing. "It all looks good to me." She stated as she signed and dated at the bottom of the page before handing it back to the doctor.

"Thank you for your time Miss Fujioka." He bowed slightly and pulled a small bottle of medicine from his coat pocket and handed it to her before leaving the room entirely.

"That about wraps things up. Please come back if you have any questions. You both are free to go." My father gave his uncharacteristic smile then focused back onto the paperwork that was on his desk.

I set my hand on Haruhi's shoulder to steer her out of the room and into the hall. "Do you want me to take you home or would you like to do something?" I asked her as she slid the pill bottle into her small purse.

"Well I don't have any other plans for today so we can hang out here if you want or go somewhere." She bit onto the corner of her lip and I noticed that it seemed like she was ready to be rejected.

"Sure, I'll show you around." I smiled down at her and ruffled her hair slightly, bringing a genuine smile to her face.

We walked around the grounds together, pausing when we reached the back courtyard with the koy pond. We sat down on the bench next to the small pond and watched the orange and white koy swim playfully. "I think this is the most I have ever heard you talk. Its nice." She leaned into me a little, leaving my nerves ablaze wherever her body touched mine.

'I wonder how it would feel to actually have her bare skin against mine...' I pondered briefly before chastising myself for thinking such things. Next to me was a beautiful and dignified woman who deserves only the best.

"Takashi. I was wondering if you knew why only my blood satisfied you?" She whispered.

"I am not sure. I think my dad knows though." I kept my voice low but turned my head to look at her; I was shocked to find her face so close to mine as she gazed up at me with her huge forest brown eyes, our noses only inches apart.

"Takashi. . ." I don't know what made me do it, but after she said my name, I couldn't stop myself from placing a single delicate kiss upon her smooth lips.

"Haruhi. . ." My breath ghosted against her lips before I moved back enough to see her wide eyes and pink cheeks. I frowned at her rigid posture and put a more appropriate distance between us. "I apologize for my lack of control."

I closed my eyes but soon felt her warm hand against my cheek, turning my head back towards her. "Takashi. . . Do that again please." She pulled my face towards her to make sure I understood.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. "Then say my name again. . . I whispered against her cheek.

"Takashi. . ." The shiver ran down my spine as I pressed my lips against hers again and much to my delight, she was kissing me back.

We pulled away from each other breathless and blushing. "What...is...it..about...your name that makes you like that?" She asked while catching her breath.

"When you say it...it does something to me. It's like electrical currents running through every nerve. But its only when you say my given name." I explained to her but realized just how weird that sounded out loud. "I'm sorry, that was weird."

"Its okay, I think I know what you are talking about. When our lips touched, that happened." Her cheeks blazed pink.

I took her slender hand in mine, "Haruhi, please say you'll be mine."

She threaded her slim fingers in between mine, "Only yours Takashi." I leaned in to kiss her again but stopped as her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

 **"Hello Miss Fujioka?"**

"Yes this is she."

 **"Miss Fujioka, I need for you to come down to the hospital."**

"Whats happened?" The panic clear on her face.

 **"Its your father Miss Fujioka, he was involved in a car accident. I prefer not to discuss the details over the phone so if you please come to the hospital near your residence as soon as possible."**

"Okay, I'll be there soon." She snapped her phone shut and jumped up. "I'm sorry. . . I have to go, my dad's in the hospital."

 **A/N: So yeah I am not entirely sure I like the title for this story. If anyone at all has a suggestion that would sound better, pm or review me please and as always, Stay Awesome.**

 **^,..,^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own OHSHC.**

"Haruhi wait." I grabbed her arm as she turned to the main gate. "Let me get a car. It'll be faster if I take you." She contemplated it for a brief second before nodding in agreement. I moved my hand to grasp onto hers and walked quickly over to the garage.

The ride to the hospital was silent except for the few times Haruhi had to direct me where to turn. The car was barely in park before Haruhi bolted out the door and tore off towards the emergency room doors. I followed quickly behind, only pausing to lock the car before jogging up to catch up to her as she crossed through the first set of doors; linking my hand to hers and gently squeezing as we approached the main desk.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka and I recieved a call pretaining to my father, Ryoji Fujioka." Her hand gripped onto mine tighter making me really glad that I didn't let her come here alone.

"Ah yes, I believe that Elene called you." Her eyes moved over to me, "But we have a strict policy on this ma'am, only family and since you are the only one listed here as family..." She trailed off.

"I understand." I said to the woman behind the desk then turned to Haruhi. "I'll be right over there when you get done, okay?" I pointed over to a single chair that was in view of the desk and pulled her in a tight hug.

"Thank you..." She whispered and moved from my grasp to follow the receptionist while I turned away to go claim my chair.

I sat with my eyes unfocused on an already blurry television while I focused all of my attention on sensing not only her location but I found that I could assess her emotional state as well . 'Must be a new effect from drinking her blood again. Oh well, I'll deal with it later. Hmm, her nerves just calmed down a little and is that a sense of relief? I hope that means that its not as bad as she feared. Now she's moving up, an elevator maybe? Now there's relief and love, she must be with her father now.' Part of me was surprised by just how well I could _feel_ her but I enjoyed it nonetheless, it would certianly make life interesting from now own but it also made me wonder what affects would be caused the more I feed from her. 'Speaking of her, she's coming back down now and moving towards me.' I snapped my head away from the tv and let my eyes re-adjust as she rounded a corner about twenty feet from me. I jumped up from my chair and crossed the small distance to meet up to her.

"He's alive..." She whispered with her eyes trained on the ground. "Unconscious but stable and alive..." I pulled her into a gentle hug and caressed the back of her head.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I spoke softly to her while scanning my eyes around the room. I felt her nod against me so I tucked her against my side and walked out of the building and back to the car; opening the door for her before climbing into the drivers seat.

The ride to her place was short and quiet but as we neared the apartment, I felt her emotions shift from peaceful to panicked. I waited until I parked the car before I turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Her head jerked in my direction and tried to school her expression to a neutral one.

"You just started panicking about something. It's not just written all over your face, I can feel your emotions as easily as I do my own." My slate eyes bore down into her large chestnut eyes until she closed them in defeat.

"Do you want to come inside? I can make some tea and maybe some dinner after a while." She forced a smile and I knew didn't know why she seemed to be avoiding my question but maybe she'll tell me inside.

"That sounds nice." I followed her out of the car and into her apartment where she told me to make myself at home in the main room while she made tea. I had barely entered the living room when a slew of emotions hit me. I spun around to find her standing at the fridge, gripping the handle for dear life. As I moved over to her, I found that she was staring into a nearly empty fridge with tears silently falling from her eyes. I pulled her from the fridge and forced her to look at me. "Haruhi, tell me."

"Well I offered you dinner but then I saw the fridge was almost empty which reminded me that I was going to go shopping tomorrow morning but then I remembered that with dad in the hospital that he's not going to be working which leaves us with no income since Ouran doesn't allow students to have jobs." She sobbed into her hands and words became jibberish.

I picked her up and cradled her against my chest while I carried her into the living room where I could sit. "Haruhi...I know we just got together but will you allow me to take care of you?" I spoke into her hair and rubbed circles on her back. "Let me take care of everything please Haruhi..."

"But Takashi...you shouldn't have to..." She murmmered into my chest but her sobs were subsiding.

"I want to. I would like nothing more than to ensure that you're safe and happy." I kissed the top of her head for emphasis.

"But why?" This time she looked up at me, tears still brimming her eyes.

"Because I care about you more than I have ever cared about someone...I love you Haruhi, I have for a while now." I saw her cheeks flame up and her eyes widen. "It's okay if you don't feel the same yet, but please let me take care of you."

 **Terribly sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to have the next one out as soon as possible and I promise that it'll be longer. But anyway, what do you think her answer will be? Does she love him too? Will she let him take care of her? We all know how independent she can be. Feel free to cast your vote in the review section. And as always, Stay Awesome!**

 **^,..,^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own OHSHC.**

Haruhi was silent for a long time as she pondered over all of the things that I had just said. I would have been worried but the fact that she never moved out of my arms put me at ease. Even if she didn't love me just yet, she still cared about me enough to be mine. "If it would make you feel better about me paying for things, I could stay here." I half joked but secretly hoped she'd let me.

She put her hands against my chest and pulled away enough to make eye contact. "Takashi, I-" She started only to be interrupted by the ringing of her cell in her pocket "Hang on." She muttered before answering the phone. "Hello?"

 **"Hello Haruhi."**

"Oh hi Kyoya-senpai. What's up?"

 **"The hospital had informed me of your father's condition since it is one of our hospitals they had been instructed to call me if either you or your father ended up there for anything more serious than a check up."**

"Kyoya-senpai that's an invasion of privacy." Her brows furrowed as she spoke to our Shadow King.

 **"I am well aware of that but I'm sure its nowhere near as bad as what Tamaki does and will do when he finds out. I was actually calling to see if you were okay there by yourself."**

"I'm okay and I'm actually not here by myself..."

 **"Oh?"**

"Yeah, Takashi is here." She bit onto her lip as she waited for him to speak again.

 **"Of course, he must be the tall stranger that the receptionist spoke of. Haruhi, I will inform the other hosts that they are not to bother you unless you call upon them. Please enjoy your evening."**

Without so much as a bye, she snapped her phone shut. "I'm assuming you heard all of that." She leaned over enough to set phone on the table while still remaining in my lap. I only nodded once when she turned back to me. "That's not how I wanted to let them know but I...I like having you here...and well... I don't think that you being here most of the time is proper but maybe if it was only some of the time...it would be okay." Her lip quivered slightly and I could tell she was struggling with her words which is unlike her. "I'll let you pay for things but only what I say and what amount. No extravagant spending, though something tells me that you're not like the others."

"Haruhi, would you like to go to the supermarket to get something for our dinner? We can even walk if you'd like and you can pick out what we get and how much we spend." I gave her a gentle smile that she returned.

"That sounds nice." She moved off of my lap and moved to stand. I on the other hand was already on my feet and offering my hand to help her up. She took my hand and smiled up at me, "I liked you saying 'we'. It was nice."

-an hour later-

Haruhi and I returned to her place after our excursion to the supermarket to acquire ingredients for curry as well as some other food items to get her through the next few days, though she insisted that the small amount of food would last her a week.

She ushered me into the living room, assuring me that she was capable of cooking dinner and that she wanted me to relax since I was technically a guest. I laid down on the floor next to the large coffee table, blankly staring at the ceiling while listening to her quietly hum to herself as she worked in the kitchen. I found my mind wandering, wondering if there would ever be a day when they would be cooking together as family before sadness seeped into his thoughts. 'Is that even a possibility? She's a human and will grow old long before I do...I could ask dad if there's a way to turn her but what if that's not a life that she wants...'

My thoughts were interuprted by her face appearing in my line of sight. "Are you okay Takashi?" Her eyes holding genuine concern.

"Yeah just lost in thought." I smiled up at her, pushing my worries to the back of my mind while I was in her presence.

"Oh okay well dinner is ready." She said before pointing to a plate that she had already set down on the table next to me.

I pushed myself up to a sitting position and bowed my head to her. "Thank you for dinner Haruhi." I looked up to find her blushing deeply before mumbling something to the effect of it being no problem.

We ate our meal in a comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to speak until the plates no longer held any food. She excused herself to wash the dishes, refusing my offer to clean up since she cooked. I followed her into the kitchen and stood beside her at the sink, earning a slightly raised eyebrow from her. "I'll dry them." I said with a small smile spreading across my lips. She nodded in approval and tossed me a dry towel.

We moved through the motions of the chore without incident until I noticed her lingering on the last pan that she had already scrubbed clean. "Haruhi, please tell me."

She whipped her head around to me, her eyes wide in surprise before returning to a normal and even relaxed state. She finished the pan and handed it to me with shaking hands. "I guess you're gonna have to go home soon." She returned her eyes to the sink to rinse it and clean it.

"Only if you want me to." She paused her cleaning for a brief moment at my words as if asking herself if she wanted me to stay or go.

"I'm not sure why but the thought of you leaving bothers me." Her hands clenched into fists over her heart.

I moved over to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind, threading my fingers through hers. "I will be here until you tell me to leave." I lightly pressed my lips against the top of her head before releasing her from my hold only to have her turn right around and wrap me in an embrace; whispering thank you into my chest over and over again.

Little did I know that this would be the first of many nights that I spend with her in this place.

The rest of the weekend passed peacefully but productively; Haruhi and I visited her landlady to inform her of the situation, Haruhi started taking the blood tablets and we settled on a regular schedule for my feedings every Tuesday and Saturday. Then we went to my place to gather some things that I would need if I was going to be over there often and informed my father of the situation and that he should call me if he needed me. He made his disapproval known but understood why I was doing these things for her.

Before I knew it, the weekend had come to a close and the prospect of facing the hosts tomorrow morning in the club room weighed heavily on us. "You know that they're not going to be very happy with this." She stared at the clock, watching the seconds tick by after finishing up her homework.

I set my pencil down on my notebook and slid my fingers across her jawline to turn her head towards me. "You mean this?" I whispered before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Yes I mean that Takashi." Her lips curled into a smile as I moved my lips to her cheek, placing several kisses along her jawbone.

"What about this?" I made my way down to the curve where her neck met her shoulder, planting kisses every few inches; prompting gasps and giggles from the small brunette. With confidence from the positive reactions I decided to try something. "Be still." I whispered before extending my fangs and lightly sliding them across the bare flesh of her neck.

I felt the shiver go down her spine and her body slightly tense but she remained still. I smiled against her skin and kissed the spot where I tested her reaction to my fangs at her neck. I moved to look at her only to find her eyes partly closed and her mouth slightly open as if she wanted to moan. Her features slowly returned to normal with the exception of a bright blush. "Did you like that?" I asked, moving my focus back to my homework partially. I glanced up when she didn't answer only to see the blush intensify. "That much huh." I smiled over at her then finished the last problem of my homework with ease.

"I'm gonna go to bed since we have school tomorrow. Good night Takashi." She stood up quickly and rushed from the room in a flustered state.

"Good night Haruhi." I said to the empty space where she disappeared before putting together my school stuff and laying out the futon that I had brought over to sleep on. I laid there with a smile on my face until the darkness of sleep consumed me.

-next morning-

I walked with Haruhi to school in silence; she hadn't wanted to take the car so we opted for walking the short distance to Ouran. She still seemed to be a little flustered from last night but otherwise remained cheerful. Unfortunately that cheerful attitude seemed to flat line moments upon entering the club room.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki wailed and locked Haruhi in a bear hug. "OH DADDY WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"Senpai- I...can't breathe..." Haruhi wheezed out. "Let me go..."

"OH HARUHI, ITS OKAY! DADDY'S HERE NOW." Tamaki obviously not listening like usual.

Uncharacteristic anger rose up inside me, I stepped up to them and grabbing onto his wrist maybe a little too tightly than needed to loosen up his hold on her. "She said to let her go." Venom laced my voice and I flashed my eyes red. For the first time I saw true terror exposed in Tamaki's violet eyes.

Haruhi slipped from his loosened grasp and placed her cool hand onto my own heated one."Takashi."

I instantly let go of Tamaki's wrist and let Mitskuni lead me to the opposite side of the room to clear my head. I had never felt so fiercely protective over anything before, not even Mitskuni. This was definitely a new sensation and I wasn't sure I liked it but I knew I had to figure out a way to control it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own OHSHC.**

I could feel the eyes of literally every host on me; such a display was uncharacteristic of me and if I wasn't careful, my family's nature would be exposed. Granted these people claimed to be my friends but would they even accept me for the monster that I truly am? I could try to explain it but then I'd be willfully putting my family at risk...no, not just my family, my entire species as well. I wanted to be their friend without hiding behind this silent mask but from the look that Tamaki gave me, I'm not sure that's even possible.

Mitskuni waited patiently for my mask to fall back into place, "You okay Takashi?" I let my eyes meet the honey colored orbs of my cousin and nodded.

I stood and awkwardly made my way over to the couch where the hosts all gathered around Tamaki as he sat there rubbing his wrist, his brows furrowed in thought. At my approach what little conversation they had been having stopped, causing Tamaki to freeze in his seat, his wide eyes peaking out under his bangs.

"Tamaki, I apologize for my earlier actions." I bowed my head to him just in time to catch a glimpse of the stunned expression on his face. "I hope you are not injured."

I expected Tamaki to recover in full splendor but instead his voice remained quiet as he addressed me. "I'm okay Mori-senpai but I think we need to talk later." He turned in Kyoya's direction. "Kyoya club is canceled today. Please inform the ladies." Kyoya nodded and began typing away at his laptop, the only host who didn't appear to be completely confused was Haruhi, her brows knitted together in worry.

Not long after the first morning bell sounded, signaling that classes would start soon. We all shuffled out of the club room, each heading in their own direction to their class except Haruhi and I. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head, earning some strange looks from passing students. "Don't worry too much." I told her before heading off to my own class.

The day drifted by in a complete blur, my mind would never fully focus on what the teacher was saying and any work was completed was done with a half-hearted effort. My mind was encompassed with thoughts of what I would say to Tamaki. Should I tell him the truth? If I were to tell him the whole truth, I might as well tell the rest of them since it is unlikely for Tamaki to keep a secret like that. Should I just pretend to not know what he's talking about if he mentions my eyes? I have to lie to him, don't I? I am so tired of having to lie and I don't want Mitskuni and Haruhi to have to lie for me either. It felt so good, so natural to just be myself around Haruhi this past weekend, could I really achieve that level of trust with the rest of them?

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when a hand touched my arm. I snapped my head up only to be met with Mitskuni's worried eyes. "Takashi. If you want to tell them, you should but you're not alone in this. Haru-chan and I will always be there for you." He flashed a genuine smile and for once, I felt like everything would turn out alright.

I nodded once to him and stood up. We made our way to the club room together like we always do with Mitskuni perched on my shoulders. I kept the neutral expression on my face but deep down I worried about what I was about to walk into.

The hosts were already waiting for us when we got there or more accurately, they were waiting for me. I set Mitskuni down as we approached the long table that was used for club meetings. I barely had a chance to sit down when Tamaki began his interrogation. "Mori-senpai, why did you act like that this morning?"

Everyone stared at me, eager to hear what I had to say. "You didn't listen to Haruhi."

"You've never done anything like that before and Tamaki does that on a daily basis." Kyoya briefly stopped his typing to push his glasses back up his nose. "What was different this time?" He questioned with even a glance in my direction.

"She's mine." I felt the primal urge to protect rise up again, I knew I had to control myself lest we repeat this morning. I closed my eyes and shoved the instinct back down.

"Kyoya, it just happened again. Please tell me saw it." Tamaki's voice was hushed but it was so quiet in the room that I was sure everyone heard him.

"I did. It is humanly impossible for eyes to flicker a different color like that." I stiffened in my chair; my stomach churned and sweat beaded on the back of my neck. "Care to explain Takashi?" Kyoya's tone suggesting that I should explain now before he decided to unleash his wrath upon me.

I kept my eyes closed and head bowed, I knew that this would make or break this fragile life that I had here but I had to try. "I'm not human."

"Bullshit" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"Impossible." Tamaki muttered.

"I'm assuming that you have some proof." Kyoya gently closed his laptop, his full attention now on me.

"Of course." I willed not only my eyes to burn bright crimson but my fangs to extend. I lifted my head to meet Kyoya's gaze. "How much proof would you like?" I smiled, allowing them all to get a good look as I reigned in the monster inside; my fangs returning to normal size and my eyes fading back to slate gray. "Mitskuni can confirm it as well."

"Its true Kyo-chan." Mitskuni spoke up. "Takashi is a vampire, right Haru-chan?"

"Yes." She said, her eyes holding mine.

"How?" Tamaki whispered at the other end of the table.

"I was born this way." I let my eyes flick over to Tamaki to find him in wide-eyed amazement.

To my surprise Kyoya stood up and made his way over to me. "Mori-senpai, would you be opposed to showing a bit more of what you can do? Like healing or any other abilities?" For someone who is normally well composed, Kyoya's eyes had a manic look to them.

Something in his eyes disturbed me; setting off warning bells inside me. "Why do you want to know?" I narrowed my eyes at him, instantly on the defensive.

In that moment something snapped inside the Shadow King. "Think of the possibilities! If you heal like fictional vampires, there are chances that your blood could be the key to curing many medical ailments that previously were incurable. You could save thousands, no, millions of lives!" Kyoya quickly became lost in his own little world as he vocalized his thoughts and pacing across the carpet.

Anger stirred deep in my stomach, 'He wants to use us...', I stood up from my chair and instantly Kyoya stopped his pacing to look at me expectantly. "I don't know where you got the idea but forget it. I am not a science experiment." I breathed in deep to calm myself and keep an even tone of voice. "I don't mind showing you what I can do and answering any questions but I will not allow humans to treat us like lab animals. Am I clear on that?"

Almost instantaneously his composure switched back to his "cool" host persona. "Then lets see how you heal, assuming its different than us."

I nodded once and shrugged off my jacket so that I could roll up the sleeves of my white uniform shirt. I turned so everyone could see as I slid a single fingernail up my forearm, leaving a shallow cut from my wrist to my elbow. Gasps of shock emanated from the entire room as the self-inflicted wound stitched itself closed before their eyes. I looked at Kyoya and knew what question he wanted to ask. "My blood cells regenerate faster." Kyoya coughed, nodded, and returned to his seat to allow someone else to speak.

" Have you-"Kaoru started.

"-Killed anyone?" Hikaru finished.

It truly did seem like a question that those two would ask but I was still a bit caught off guard by it. "Yes. Though not a human." I let out a long sigh and drug my hands through my spiked black hair. "It was back when Mitskuni and I were kids. Another of my kind went after Mitskuni and I just lost it. I remember it clearly how it felt to end a life; how it felt to be a monster." I shook my head to try to clear the image of the life draining from that guys face but failed miserably. "Its part of why I decided to try to tell you guys. I don't want a repeat. You guys are my friends and I hope that you know that I'm still the same guy that's been here with you guys this whole time."

"Except now we know just how dangerous you are." Kyoya's words snapped Tamaki out of his daze.

"Have you hurt Haruhi?" Tamaki's eyes shot daggers at me as if daring me to admit that I had.

"Of course not Senpai!" Haruhi's outburst causing Tamaki to flinch. "How could you just assume that he would?"

"Well I.. Um... Well daddy has to be protective of his little girl since she decided to..." Tamaki's eyes dropped and he started doing that weird thing with his hands where he taps his pointer fingers together nervously.

"To date a monster." I finished for him, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah..." His blush intensified, clearly embarrassed for having the thought.

"Takashi, I think its time for us to go home." Haruhi shot Tamaki a death glare then moved to grab her bag, pulling me with her.

"Why is he going home with you?" Hikaru demanded.

I smiled at them, "Wouldn't you like to know." I took my bag from Haruhi and wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we left the club room; refusing to on look back even as they called for us.

Our walk back to the Fujioka resistance was silent but far from peaceful. Haruhi continued to let the hosts comments bother her and she was scared for some reason. I knew that she would talk to me when she was ready to but I couldn't help but think that she was scared of me.

We arrived at the apartment just as the sun was setting and she muttered something about making dinner. I could tell that she wanted to be alone for a while so I laid out across the floor in the living room to relax. It felt like I had just closed my eyes for a second but the next thing I knew, Haruhi was gently shaking my shoulder to wake me up from my impromptu nap. "Its time to wake up Takashi, its time to eat." Her voice was soft as if she was doing her best to not startle me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I had dozed off." I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Dinner smells good, thanks." She blushed but smiled at me before eating our meal in silence.

Halfway through dinner Haruhi set her fork down as a wave of sadness washed over her. "Takashi, I think you should go home tonight."

 **A/N Thank you to all of you who have commented, followed and even favorite this story. I write to bring you guys joy and seeing your responses to this makes it worthwhile.**

 **Stay Awesome!**

 **^,..,^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own OHSHC.**

'She is afraid of me.' My thoughts mingling in my mind with her words as they bounced around in my skull. "As you wish My Lady." I smiled over at her and bowed slightly. The smile that she returned didn't quite meet her eyes but her emotions told me that she didn't want to express her thoughts right now. " Please allow me to do the dishes tonight as a thank you for making me dinner." She nodded then continued eating her dinner.

Once dinner was over, I gathered the dishes and took them to the sink; I noticed that some had already been washed so that left me with barely anything other than our plates and forks. 'Must be why she was okay with me doing these.' I smiled to myself and blew through the meager task in only a few minutes.

I entered the living room to find Haruhi still seated at the table. Worry began to fill me before I noticed that she had a textbook open on the table where her plate had been. I grabbed my bag from its place next to the table and bent to give her a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Please be safe."

She laughed a little bit and smiled up at me."I will, after all I'm going to be here studying." I nodded to her, returning her smile before heading to the door to slip my shoes back on to head home.

Without another word I slipped out into the light of the setting sun, taking in the beautiful orange and golds as I moved down the steps and around the side of the apartment complex to get to my car.

I tossed my bag into the seat next to me and cursed as I noticed that the direction that I will have to travel to get home put the final rays of sun just right to hinder my vision. ' Oh well. Its not a long drive.'

I let my thoughts return to the events of this afternoon, the hosts seem to accept me enough to not reject me but there is a powerful underlying fear in all of them and they even seemed to have rewoken the fear in Haruhi as well. 'That must be the case since she decided to send me home after bringing me back to her place. I thought we had made some progress and that she had seriously decided to trust me but it seems that they have more of an influence on her than she lets on.' I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as I waited until the light switched to green. 'Maybe I'll work on some swings with that new shinai that I got the other day. That should help-' "Shit."

Seemingly out of nowhere a large van slammed into me on the driver's side, pinning my car against the corner pole of the traffic light. I hissed at the sensation of jagged steel ripping through my abdomen and out of my back. I watched as my own blood seeped through the front of my uniform shirt and jacket. 'If I can get this out, I should heal but I don't have time for that now. Emergency crews will be here soon.' I snapped the end of the jagged sheet of steel, gritting my teeth against the pain as I bent the steel as close to my body as possible. When satisfied with it, I reached into the back seat for the black jacket that I had left in my car a few months ago. I yanked it on, wincing at the pain that sliced through me, My body was trying to heal but the steel was keeping the wound open.

I shifted bit by bit, maneuvering myself up in between the two front seats to be able to kick out the windshield which looked to be my only way out of the wreckage. With each kick, the metal sliced into my skin even more. 'Damnit just break!' I growled low and slammed my foot into the windshield once again with as much force as I could manage, it finally giving way from it seal.

I pulled myself up onto the crumpled hood of the car to see that a small crowd had already gathered around the scene. 'Just what I need...' I scoffed at what was left of my car then pulled my neutral mask back as some of the people ran over to help.

"Young man are you okay?" A woman that appeared to be in her forties asked.

"Yeah." I kept my tone even to avoid them thinking I was injured. I looked up at the van that hit me, seeing a man unconscious and bleeding from his head. "I'm okay but he needs help." I pointed towards the injured man to shift their attention from me. I leaned back into the car and grabbed my bag before sliding off the hood.

Several of the men ran over to the van to see what they could do until an ambulance arrived. The woman that addressed me moved closer. "It's a miracle. There's not even a scratch on you." Her hands clenched together over her heart she began chanting quietly about the glory of God.

The police and ambulance arrived shortly thereafter, I gave them my version of what happened and refused to be taken to a hospital. "I assure you that I am fine Officer. Just a little shaken up. I promise to see a doctor immediately if I have any concerns." I knew that I had to convince them that I was okay, I had already sent for a car and I had already lost a significant amount of blood. 'I need to get out of here...'

As if summoned by my thoughts, one of my family's short black limousines parked just outside of the crowd. "I apologize but I need to be going home now." I walked as fast as possible through the crowd, sometimes pushing people out of the way to avoid them touching the area on my stomach or back. The driver held the door open for me, allowing me to slide in before closing the door, sealing out the prying and curious gazes.

I pulled open the jacket to find the front of my uniform soaked in blood. 'Oh man this is gonna hurt...' I grimaced then straightened the shard of steel as much as I could, taking a deep breath and began pulling the jagged scrap of metal out. It was all I could do to keep from screaming; excruciating pain sliced through me like a white hot flame as the steel sliced open flesh and organs that had begun healing around it. My breath came out in short hiss like gasps as I struggled through the pain until finally the piece of metal clattered to the floor of the limousine.

My head swam and I felt like I was on the verge of losing consciousness just as the limousine pulled up to the front of my family's house. I nodded to the worried looking driver, grabbed the shard that had impaled me and slowly but surely stumbled my way to my room, barely making it to my bed before everything went black.

I awoke to the chirping of several birds as they sang the arrival of a new day. The sky was pale outside of my window as the sun slowly rose in its gold hues. My body felt stiff and heavy as I sat up from the awkward position that I had slept in. 'Why am I still in my uniform?' I wondered to myself until my eyes fell onto the bloodstained clothes that clung to my skin. 'Oh...right.'

I peeled the end of my shirt up and I was shocked to find that although the bleeding had stopped, the wound had yet to heal. " The worse the wound is, the longer it takes to fully heal." My head jerked up to find my father standing in the doorway and I watched as his eyes moved from me to the floor by my feet. " That would have killed a normal man."

I let my eyes follow his to see the bloody shard of steel that I had dropped when I lost consciousness. After last night, was finally able to actually get a good look at it. It was a little over a foot long with varying widths, ranging from less than an inch to at least six inches. The size of the shard astounded me into silence briefly until I drug my eyes back to my father. I pushed myself off my bed, surprised at the lack of strength and wincing at the pain. "I need to shower." I muttered before slowly walking to the bathroom that was attached to my room. I needed to clean myself up for school.

Washing proved to be difficult and rather painful, the simple task taking much longer than normal. I gritted my teeth in frustration at the restrictions that this injury was causing me. As I was getting dressed for school the doctor knocked on my door before coming in, his arms carrying salves and bandages. I nodded once and sat down to allow him to inspect and dress the wound; leaving quietly when he finished. I finished getting ready for school and made my way to the car that awaited me at the front entrance. I nodded to the servant that held the door and handed me my bag before ducking into the car; nervous about facing the hosts after what went down at club yesterday. 'Man did all that really happen yesterday...' I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. 'This is gonna be a long day...'

Shockingly I was the last to arrive at the club room earning me some weird looks from everyone except Mitskuni, who seemed as cheerful as ever. "Takashi did you hear about that wreak last night? I saw it on the news this morning. I couldn't even tell what kind of car it was that was hit!" Excitement flowed from him in nearly visible waves as he jumped up and down.

"Honey - Senpai, thats not a good thing." Hikaru pointed out.

"So did ya see it Takashi?" Mitskuni jumped onto my back when I turned to look for Haruhi. I cringed in pain, dropping to my knees from the combination of the impact and pain. "Takashi?" Mitskuni carefully slid off my back and kneeled in front of me. "Are you hurt?" His childlike face lined with worry.

"It was... my car..." I breathed out, slightly panting as I willed the pain to stop with little success.

Mitskuni gasped, "But they said that the driver hadn't been hurt, that it was a miracle."

"Mitskuni, you know what would happen if I had been taken to the hospital." My breath evened out as temporarily the pain eased.

"But you haven't healed?" His large eyes pensive. "Was it that bad?"

"Yeah." I pushed myself off the carpet, thankful that the rest of the hosts were engrossed in their own conversation and hadn't seen or heard us. "Piece of metal through here." I used my fingers to indicate where it had impaled me. Mitskuni's eyes widened considerably. "Lost a lot of blood, probably why it's not healing properly." I scanned the room to check that we were still unheard. " Don't say anything please."

Mitskuni nodded and forced his happy-go-lucky face as he spun and practically trotted over to the other hosts to join the conversation. I walked slowly in the direction of the others, forcing my mask into place; I don't need them to worry about me any more than necessary. I stopped behind Mitskuni, conversation halting as they noticed my presence.

"Morning." I nodded to all of the hosts, all of which were apprehensive in their responses except Haruhi and surprisingly Kaoru.

"Good Morning Takashi." Haruhi gently smiled.

"Mornin' Mori-senpai." Kaoru genuinely smiled, making me instantly smile back.

The others murmured hello or morning while still avoiding eye contact with me, a different emotion radiating from each of them. Tamaki was fearful, Kyoya seemed inquisitive, and Hikaru was outright disgust.

The morning bell echoed through the campus, pulling everyones attention away from meas they gathered their bags and headed out to their classes, leaving Haruhi and I the only ones to linger. 'I want to tell her...but with her dad in the hospital from a car accident... No. I don't need to add to her stress.'

Haruhi walked over to me, the look in her eyes pushed all of my worries aside; sweet heat burning in my chest from the loving expression she wore. " I missed you. Are you okay, you look a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm alright." I let my hand cup her cheek, enjoying the warmth as she leaned into it.

"That's good to hear. Still coming over this evening?" She smiled and kissed the center of my palm, all thoughts of my pain pushed to the back of my mind.

"If you still desire me to." My vision focused solely on the beautiful creature that stood before me, her lips pressed gently against my palm.

"I do." She smiled and kissed my palm once more, her small hands holding my hand to her face.

I slipped her hands into mine and dropped down onto one knee, placing my other arm across my midsection. "Anything for My Lady. I will stay by your side for as long as you desire of me. I will protect you and cherish you for as long as I draw breath." I kept my head bowed, feeling as if I was a mere servant to a celestial maiden but strangely enough, I couldn't have been happier.

My heart nearly stopped when her hands slipped from mine but was immediately engulfed in warmth as her arms wrapped tightly around my neck and shoulders. "Takashi..." She sighed and snuggled into the crook of my neck when I wrapped my arms around her. I could feel just how much she cared for me; I knew that she couldn't say that she loves me yet but I get the feeling that she will soon.

She stood up and gave me her breathtaking smile and extended her hand to help me up. "C'mon, lets go to class."


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own OHSHC.**

It was astounding that any single person could mistake my exquisite goddess for the man that she pretended to be. Her large doe eyes, framed by long dark lashes. Her lithe frame exhibited femininity that no man could ever posses. Her fair skin glowing, sunshine gently caressing her face through the large eastern window. Everything about her radiated feminine energy, that must be why the ladies like her so much. She's a smart, brave, and beautiful woman; words cannot express the pride that I feel knowing that she's mine.

I had tuned out all those around me, quietly watching Haruhi at her own table as she preformed her duties as a male host, a small smile stretched across my lips. Reality snapped into place when Mitskuni hugged onto my shoulders, careful to not jar my body too much. "Takashi's in love!" He giggled happily. "That's why he's all smiley!"

The girls around us smiled brightly and chorused an 'Awwwwe' as their adoring gazes shifted between Haruhi and I. By the looks on their faces, the entire school would know by morning.

"So are you two dating?" A raven haired female asked.

"Yeah." My eyes settled back on Haruhi just as she started giggling over something one of the girls at her table said.

"That's so romantic! I hope one day someone will look at me like that!" The brunette teen girl in the middle of the couch sighed, caught up in her daydream.

Tamaki stood from his own crowd of ladies and clapped his hands twice to get the attention of the room. "It's time to wrap things up for today. As much as it pains me to see such lovely princesses go, alas, our hour is up. Do not forget to return to us this Friday, we have a very special cosplay in line for our princesses. Now I bid thee good night." He was in full King mode as he finished his speech off with a regal bow. The ladies all bid their favorite hosts farewell and funneled out of the club room like sheep.

"All hosts except the twins are excused." Kyouya turned to the two doppelgangers, his expression lethal. " I want this room spotless." Their eyes widened in fear of the unspoken threat from the Shadow King.

I picked up Haruhi's and my bags then glanced over to her. "Ready?" She answered me with a smile and called out her good byes to the other hosts before nearly skipping to the door.

We left the school with smiles spread across our lips, waved off the car that waited for me and started walking towards her place. She linked her arm with mine and set our walk at a leisurely pace, earning us some stares from passersby since we appeared to be two male students walking close enough to each other to be considered lovers.

I felt her slightly pick up the pace as we rounded the last corner and her apartment came into view. Anxiety rose in her more and more the closer we got and when we finally reached the door, her hands were shaking. I laid my hand over hers to steady hers in order to slide the key into the lock and turn it. She smiled up to me and quickly opened the door and ushering me inside.

I slipped my shoes off, about to turn and ask her what was bothering her when dainty hands gripped onto my tie, pulling me down to her level, my lips crashing against her own. Passionate and inexperienced her lips moved against mine until I recovered from the shock of her sudden kiss to wrap one arm across to the small of her back and let my other hand thread into her velvet soft hair. Her hands released my tie and lightly brushed over my chest and moved up to my shoulders, pushing my uniform jacket off my shoulders and down my arms; forcing me to briefly untangle myself to let it drop to the ground.

I moved my kisses to the hallow of her throat, my hands easily undoing the knot in her tie, sliding it from her neck, discarding it to the floor as she shrugged off her blazer. A slight moan escaping her throat as I nipped the tender flesh of her neck, careful to avoid my fangs. Her hands gripped onto my sides through my shirt, bringing an involuntary hiss from me as white hot pain sliced through me. My vision swam and I found myself pulling away with my hands pressed firmly against my abdomen where my body had yet to heal.

"Takashi!" She placed her hands firmly against my cheeks, forcing me to look at her. "Takashi, what is wrong? Are you hurt?" Her worried gaze flitting between my face and hands, gasping when crimson slowly spread across my shirt from where my hands pressed in. "Sit here, I'll be right back." She scurried off to the bathroom to gather some first aid supplies.

I eased myself down to the floor, my mind vaguely registering the bloody handprints from me touching the floor. I lifted my shirt and groaned at the sight of the blood soaked bandages that had been secured around my torso earlier. 'Damnit... I didn't want her to see this...' I dropped my shirt and leaned my head against the wall behind me, letting my eyes drift close while I listened to her dig around in the bathroom.

I opened a single eye as her muffled footfalls drew closer; her arms full of bandages and disinfectants. "You know that I don't really need all of that, right?" I let my eye close and just relaxed while she setting out the supplies that she brought.

"You're bleeding. You need treatment so don't argue. Can you take your shirt off?" Her forehead creased in determination.

"Of course but you remember that I'm not human, don't you?" I opened my eyes to let her see their vermillion colour but still obediently undoing the buttons to remove my bloodstained shirt like she wanted. The moment my shirt hit the ground, she grabbed shears and started cutting through the bandages; her eyes tearing up when she saw the extent of my injury.

"How?" Her voice was barely a whisper, her hands shaking as she soaked a cloth in clean water.

"That wreak that you guys were talking about this morning. A piece of steel came through my door and went through me. I waited till I was alone to remove it, but I had already lost a lot of blood by that point. Dad said that it would take longer to heal because of how bad it was." I winced as a cold cloth ran over the tender skin around the puncture.

"Its my fault..." A single tear slid down her cheek. "If I didn't tell you to go home..."

"Don't think like that. The only one at fault is the guy who ran the red light." I moved to wipe the tear away but stopped when I saw the blood that covered my hand. I glared down at my bloodstained hands as if to curse them for preventing me from being able to touch her. The rustling of fabric made me look up to see Haruhi had removed her uniform shirt and was now kneeling in front of me in a pale pink tank top.

Her eyes were sad and her lips quivered slightly. "You should do what you need to. Right here." She raised up while pulling me to her until my lips landed just above her right collarbone. Her dainty hands clutched onto my shoulders, fingers digging in to try to keep me from pulling away.

I smiled against her skin and planted several kisses from her collarbone and back. Her grip on my shoulders lessened and I felt her relax against me. My body screamed at me to just take what was being offered but I didn't want to rush, I wanted her to enjoy this as much as I do. My left hand snaked around her slim waist while my right rested against the back of her thigh near her knee. I smirked and pulled her to me so that she was straddling me; her surprised gasp fading to a slight moan as I flicked my tongue out, tasting her skin. I nipped at her now heated flesh a few times, careful to only lightly scrape my fangs across her without puncturing; her gasps sounding more and more like hushed moans.

Her hands slid around to the bare skin of my back, scratching lightly as if to test my reaction to it, drawing a satisfied hum from me. "Taka..shi..." My name mixed with her slight moans beautifully, the electricity spiking intensely. I sank my fangs into her, our satisfied moans filling the air around us, her fingernails digging into my back on either side of my spine.

With every swallow I could feel her blood as it permeated every fiber of my being, dropping our boundaries and making it feel as if we were a single being. It was a sensation that I wanted to live in forever but the rational part of my brain reminded me that if I continued, I could kill her. I pulled away from her and kissed my bite mark before searching her face for signs of too much blood loss. Her eyes were half closed but the passion that burned in them told me that it was from pleasure.

The passion in those eyes held me captive and in that moment, I could feel desire intensely radiate from her, consuming her. On instinct my hands started to wander, snaking under the hem of her shirt, caressing the bare skin that they found there; only stopping when the skimmed against the soft fabric of her bra. 'Something isn't right. The desire feels fabricated and I think I feel a little bit of panic thats buried under the passion.'

I frowned and pulled my hands away, knowing that I shouldn't continue and disappointed in myself for letting my instincts control me. She blinked a few times, all traces of the earlier desire gone. " That was...different." Her gaze held mine as her brows furrowed. "It was like I couldn't control myself." Her lips curled into a smile, "Thank you for stopping."

"I swore to protect you." I ruffled her hair a bit and grinned. "Even from ourselves."

We both stood and surveyed the area around us. "It looks like a crime scene." Haruhi busted out laughing when she noticed the both of us had blood all over us. "Go ahead and shower first, I'll start cleaning up out here."

I nodded once and turned to the living room where I had left some of my stuff. "Hey, lets just get something delivered for dinner tonight. Go ahead and order whatever you want." I called out to her while making my way to the bathroom so I could shower quickly. Though I was slightly amazed by how calm she was about having my blood all over her.

I was out of the shower in five minutes, free of any trace of blood and now sporting perfect new skin where I had previously been injured. I walked out of the bathroom to see that the kitchen was once again spotless and no longer looking like we murdered someone. "Oh hey. I just finished. Already ordered us some sushi, they should be here in about ten minutes."

"Now that the house is clean, go shower." I gently pushed her in the direction of the bathroom. "Take as long as you need, I promise to not eat without you. Well maybe." I smirked and shoved her in and shut the door; pretending to ignore the protests on the other side.

I guarded the door until I heard the shower turn on, then I wandered around the small kitchen, checking for any trace of blood while I waited for our sushi.

 **A/N: I wanted to say a quick thank you to those of you who take time to read this story. Each time you guys review, follow, or even favorite, the plot bunnies escape from their cage. O.o But seriously, you guys are awesome. I'll try to get the next update out soon!**

 **Stay Awesome!**

 **^,..,^**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own OHSHC.**

I surveyed the table in front of me, adjusted the placement of one of the styrofoam to-go containers then nodded, content with how I had set out our assortment of sushi that had arrived minutes ago. I peered over at the bathroom door when I heard it open; a blush slowly forming on my cheeks when I noticed Haruhi was only clad in a fluffy white towel. I turned away quickly and obviously, the blush intensified as my mind replayed the image of her ivory skin, glistening slightly from the moisture except in my mind, the towel wasn't there to cover her.

I listened to her scurry to her room, her embarrassment mixing in with my own. I shook my head to clear it, 'I shouldn't be thinking about her like that. We haven't been together that long but that was definitely the most skin I've ever seen her expose.' I groaned when my mind conjured the image back but decided to add in the sounds of her excited gasps and slight moans, causing physical arousal to show.

'No. No. No. Umm lets see, gotta think about something else. Okay food, there's Kani, some Maki rolls, Hosomaki, lots of rice.' I focused on labeling the different types of sushi that was in front of me, forcing all improper thoughts from my mind and thankfully body.

I waited for her to sit down before looking over at her, relieved to find her in a baggy t-shirt and basketball shorts. "I waited." I smiled innocently at her.

"I see that. Thanks for waiting for me." She smiled and kissed my cheek, the simple sign of affection bringing warmth to my face.

The slight tension that had been between us the previous day was gone, now we smiled and talked with ease as if we had been together for much longer than half of a week. Being around Haruhi just felt as natural and as necessary as breathing. Around her my mask was never needed and the walls that I had built to keep others out had been torn down by her beautiful smile and gentle nature. I would do anything if it was for her but I often wondered if she felt the same way.

The meal passed quickly and I insisted on cleaning up. I washed the cups we used and dropped the empty to-go containers in the trash; seeing how full the trash can was, I decided to tie up the bag and take it to the dumpster. "Hey, I'm taking the trash out." I called into the other room.

"Okay, thanks Takashi." She called back.

I trekked out to the dumpster, vaguely aware of the dark clouds in the distance and the slight scent of rain. I actually found storms to be quite calming so I welcomed the possibility of one. I tossed the trash in the dumpster and headed back to the apartment. I walked quietly back to the living room where she sat working on her homework.

I lowered myself to the floor, my feet nearly touching the curtains that covered the sliding glass door as I stretched my long legs out. I laid back onto the floor behind her, propping my hands behind my head and listened to the scratching of Haruhi's pencil on paper.

I stared at the ceiling for the better part of an hour until I heard her set down her pencil and close her books. "All done?" I questioned.

"Yeah." She crossed her arms above her head and stretched. "How's your stomach?"

I slipped one hand from behind my head and pulled up my shirt to expose the a faint pink scar. "Inside is still a little tender but for the most part its healed." Her soft fingertips ghosted over the scar, the faint touch sending shivers down my spine.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?" She jerked her hand back.

"No, it actually felt kinda good. I'm just not used to being touched." I smiled at her and rubbed my knuckles against her cheek. "I promise to let you know if you do hurt me."

She nodded then continued to lightly brush over the scar; timidly increasing the area of which she touched. Her warm hands explored across my abdomen, feeling the tight muscle underneath from years of martial arts training. "Does it feel good?" Her voice low and shy.

"Yeah." I smiled and closed my eyes, feeling thoroughly relaxed. "Your hands are soft."

"I'm glad. If you want to, I can rub your back. You'd probably have to take your shirt off though." She mused, her finger on her lip as she was thinking.

"Does it feel as good?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Sometimes better." She smiled reassuringly at me. I nodded once and sat up to pull my shirt off over my head. "Can you lay down on your stomach? If it hurts, you don't have to." I nodded and obediently rolled onto my stomach and crossed my arms under my head. I felt her fingers brush along a smaller but still matching scar near my spine. "Is this from. . .?" The sorrow in her voice unmistakable.

"Yeah. It had mostly healed by this morning though. My father said that the injury would have killed a normal person; guess its a good thing that I'm not normal." I kept my tone light but I could still feel her sadness. "I said this before but it was not your fault. If anything, you saved me. I wouldn't have survived without you."

She placed her shaking hands against my shoulder blades and took a deep breath to steady herself. "Takashi... Thank you for that." I could hear the smile in her voice. As her warm and soft hands began rubbing and lightly massaging the muscles of upper back, I understood what she meant by it feeling better sometimes. I hummed deep in my chest at the undeniable pleasure of her small hands working with precision over the normally tense muscles.

Suddenly an enormous crack of thunder boomed outside; shaking the windows of this small apartment. Haruhi's nails bit into my skin and I felt fear skyrocket through her. "Haruhi?"

"Oh! Sorry! I umm... I have to go do something. Please excuse me." Her voice shook and her whole body trembled as she scurried off to her bedroom.

I moved to follow her, but found her door locked. After hearing her whimper from the other side of her door at a smaller crack of thunder, I contemplated kicking her door down but decided that it probably only make things worse. "Haruhi, are you scared of thunderstorms?" I got my answer when thunder boomed again outside and her fear increased. "Please let me in. You shouldn't have to go through this alone."

I heard the click of the lock and shuffling on the other side. I slid the door open slowly, finding her cowering on her floor with a blanket wrapped around her. I kneeled down next to her and pulled her to me. I lifted her, blanket and all, held her tight against my chest and moved us over to her bed. I leaned back against the wall and let her curl up in my lap while I stroked my fingers through her short brown hair. "It's okay. I'm here. You don't ever have to suffer through this alone anymore."

We sat there while the storm raged outside, occasionally she would tense at the sound of thunder but for the most part she had relaxed into me. It made me happy to be able to provide comfort for her when she was like this, but I was saddened by the thought of her having done this for most of her life.

Her breathing slowed and all the tension left her small body, so I tilted my head and found that she seemed to be falling asleep. "I-wove-yuu Taka." She murmured into my chest before completing falling unconscious.

"I love you too Haruhi." I smiled contentedly then finally allowed sleep to take me.

 **A/N: I am terribly sorry for the late update. This chapter just wouldn't flow for me. Anyways I hope to have the next update out soon and I'm interested in hearing from you guys, if there's anything that you would like to see happen in this story, please let me know and I'll see about working it in. Oh and on last thing. If you haven't checked out my latest one shot, please do. I would love to hear your thoughts on it since its a Mori/OC. As always Stay Awesome!**

 **^,..,^**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own OHSHC.**

Sunlight streamed into the room, casting a pale pink glow throughout the room from the curtains that were currently blocking out the early morning sunshine. I blinked several times, trying to clear my vision without waking the sleeping girl that was curled into my chest; her hands pressed lightly above my heart. 'So she's afraid of thunderstorms. I'll have to remember that. And she called me Taka.' I smirked to myself before surveying the room in search of a clock.

After a bit of stretching and twisting I was able to catch sight of the digital clock. 'Damn its already nine? I'm normally up at dawn, did I over sleep because I was with Haruhi? Should I wake her or just let her sleep?' I lightly brushed my fingers over the back of her head and watched as she slept peacefully. 'I want to let her sleep but she may be mad at me if I don't wake her up.'

I sighed and ran my hand through my own unruly hair then brought my hand down to Haruhi's cheek. "Haruhi, it's time to wake up." I cupped her cheek and smiled as her eyes fluttered open briefly before slipping closed again. Even though she closed them, I could tell that she was waking up. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "As much as I would love to stay like this," I kissed her forehead and tilted her head up to kiss the tip of her nose which made her giggle. "We're late for school."

Her eyes snapped open wide, all sleepiness gone only to be replaced with mild panic. She sat up quickly and glared over at her clock. "I can't believe I forgot to set the alarm." She lowered her head, defeated but turned her glare to me when she heard me chuckle behind her. "Takashi, why are you half naked and laying on my bed?" Her glare softened and her cheeks turned scarlet as she took in my bare torso.

"Did you forget about last night?" I ruffled her hair and laughed again when her blush deepened. "I'll let you get ready."

Our walk to Ouran was quiet and peaceful, although it was still early April, the sun beat down mercilessly and the temperature was just another reminder that summer is on its way. I enjoyed the comfortable silence as we walked side by side until the front doors of the school where we each went to our respective classes.

The day dragged by and in club, Tamaki announced his upcoming birthday party this Friday to not only the other hosts but all of the ladies as well. I briefly considered not going but it'd be best to try to mend the relationship between Tamaki and I since Haruhi clearly cares about him and I really don't like the idea of her going alone.

I could feel two sets of amber eyes watching me intently throughout club time and when I let my gaze meet theirs, they nodded and motioned for me to follow them in perfect symmetry. I decided to play along but thought it best to keep my guard up since Hikaru had a available negative reaction to Haruhi and I being together. I followed them into the separated changing room where we were far from prying eyes and ears. I stood there silently while the twins gathered their thoughts.

"Mori-senpai, we've been talking-" Kaoru was obviously nervous. "-and we're okay with you and Haruhi but there's something we want to ask."

I nodded once for them to continue.

"Well we wanted-"Hikaru looked a little anxious by this point.

"-to ask-"Kaoru grasped onto Hikaru's hand.

"-if its possible-" Hikaru looked to Kaoru before turning back to me.

"-To become like you." They finished together.

Their question caught me off guard but really only brought one question to my mind. "Why?"

"Well we think its cool." Hikaru stated as if the reason should have been obvious.

"Hikaru stop being stubborn." Kaoru chastised. "We really want to be able to help protect those we even care about. Like our family and friends." Kaoru grinned sheepishly.

"It's not my decision to make. I can take you to my father though." I sighed a rubbed the back of my neck.

"Can we go after school?" Hikaru asked excitedly.

"Yeah." I turned and walked back to the club room to find Mitskuni.

"Takashi?" Mitskuni smiled but still let the unspoken question linger.

"Can you make sure Haruhi gets home safe? I have to go back to my house for a bit tonight." I let my eyes flicker towards the twins as they came from the changing room.

"Of course Takashi!" He chirped happily. "You go ahead, I'll make sure that she's safe."

"Thanks Mitskuni." I smiled tightly at him before turning to leave, the twins in tow.

"Good evening Father. I have brought the Hitachiin twins to meet with you." I kneeled in front of his desk, back straight and maintaining solid eye contact. "Under certain circumstances they have become aware of our existence and they wish to meet you because they desire to be like us." I kept my breath even to steady my heartbeat and keep my anxiety from showing. I knew that I had slipped up more than once in the recent weeks and I could only expect the punishment to be severe when it finally comes. "If you will permit them to meet with you, I will fetch them from the lounge."

My father held eye contact with me, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Takashi, you are to be the next head of the family and by legal standards you are already an adult. My question for you is, do you believe that they deserve this gift?" His face remained neutral but I could tell he was testing me.

His question forced me to think about if they truly deserved it. Sure they are good friends of mine and their reasons for wanting it are noble enough but they have a tendency to be immature and may end up causing an astronomical amount of trouble for themselves and us. The look in their eyes when they asked reassured me that they were taking this seriously. "They still have some growing up to do but I believe that their reasons are noble enough so yes, I do believe that they deserve it."

My father nodded once. "Then meeting with them is unnecessary. You have made the decision and now have to take responsibility for it. If they wish to be turned, it will be up to you to turn them. They will be your first fledglings."

I raised my eyebrows in shock. "But how..."

"You have to drink from them until they are nearly dead then give them some of your blood. You will be responsible for them in every aspect Takashi. If you think you are ready for that kind of commitment, turn them. If not then perhaps you should rethink your future as head of this clan." My father eerily grinned and his eyes narrowed. "You are dismissed."

I nodded once, my head reeling from the information I had received, I left my father's office to go to the twins. 'Can I really do that? I know its another test of my ability to head this clan.' I shook my head and straightened my posture. 'I am the next head of the family, nothing is going to get in the way of that.' I rounded the corner to find Hikaru and Kaoru sitting nervously together on a leather couch.

"Well?" Hikaru asked, impatiently jumping out of his seat.

"Do we get to meet with Morinozuka-sama?" Kaoru tried to hide his nervousness by shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No. He said meeting with you two was unnecessary because he instructed me to be your Sire if you still desire it." I kept my expression neutral, I didn't need them to see how terrified that I was by what I was about to do. "Before you agree, you need to know that in order for you to turn, I'll have to drink from you until you are almost dead and then give you some of my blood. Once we start the process, there will be no going back, do you still want to be vampires?"

They stared into each others eyes for a long time with their hands clasped together and seemed to be having a silent conversation between themselves. They both nodded to each other and then to me. "We're ready when you are." Hikaru straightened his posture, a determined look in their eyes.

I nodded once and motioned them to follow me as I turned to head to my room. I shut the door behind them and locked it so there would be no interruptions. I let the monster rise in me and turned to the twins with fangs extended and eyes glowing red. "So, who's first?"

Terror flashed across their faces as quickly as it disappeared a split second later. "I will. Hikaru, promise me that you won't watch." Kaoru hugged Hikaru tightly and smiled bravely. Hikaru nodded and took a deep breath, pulled out an ipod and headphones, and sat down in the corner by my door so that his back was to us.

Kaoru shrugged out of his Ouran jacket and tossed it onto his and Hikaru's school bags. Without warning I pulled Kaoru to me and bit deeply into his neck, puncturing his jugular. My hand covered his mouth to surpress the pained scream that erupted from his throat and I could only imagine that his face was contorted in pain. I hated causing him pain but I knew that this way I could drain him quickly. 'Its a good thing that their blood won't satisfy me.' I focused in on the beating of his heart as his body strained to remain standing. When he finally slumped against me, his heart was barely beating and I could feel that he was close to dying. I pulled my mouth away from his neck and laid him carefully on my bed before using my nails to slit open my wrist and pressed my bleeding wrist to his pale lips.

On instinct his body swallowed as the blood pooled in his mouth. After three swallows, I heard his heartbeat strengthen and I began to feel a change happening in him as if I was the one. It felt as if every cell in my being was breaking apart and being rebuilt over and over again. I turned from Kaoru and put my hand on Hikaru's shoulder to get his attention.

Hikaru put away his ipod and cast a longing glance at Kaoru's form as he laid deathly still on my bed. "Is he okay?" Hikaru forced his gaze to me.

"Yeah. Ready?" I asked.

Hikaru nodded and tossed his own jacket onto Kaoru's and stood in front of me, eyes closed, back straight. I tensed as a wave of pain washed over me from Kaoru but tried not to think about it and how that pain would surely be doubled soon. I quickly bit into Hikaru's jugular, both my hands on his biceps to keep him still. Unlike his twin, he did not scream, only letting out low whimpers as his body slowly started to die from blood loss.

I laid him next to Kaoru and repeated the process of giving him my blood. After the third swallow, I felt the same bond solidify as with Kaoru, the doubled pain bringing me to my knees on the floor next to my bed. It felt as if a part of me had died, leaving me feeling more like a monster, my stomach reeling from the simulated pain. I glanced up at the twins, their faces were contorted in pain but their hands had woven together, unconsciously seeking strength from the other.

I felt a smile creep onto my lips, 'This is gonna be interesting.'

 **A/N: I am sooooooooooo sorry for the late update! I have been trying to deal with the passing of my grandmother, 8/14/15 marks a month since she passed but it hasn't gotten any easier. Writing this and reading your wonderful reviews helps in its own way. I'm going to try to be more vigilant in my updates so don't forget to review. Stay Awesome!**

 **^,..,^**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own OHSHC.**

I silently glared at the digital clock next to my bed from my spot in my desk chair, another minute ticked by, it had been two hours since their change started but they showed no signs of waking. The pain had receded into a dull ache after the first hour and was slowly fading out. The wounds on their necks from my bite had healed, only leaving a pair of matching pale scars that blended well with their skin color.

The time spent in silence while I watched over them gave me the opportunity to evaluate the bond that had solidified between the twins and I. I felt very similar to the bond that I had been feeling with Haruhi but I could feel that it went both ways unlike with Haruhi, only I could feel it. Their emotions pulsed through me and their thoughts whispered throughout my mind, sounding much like the rustling of wind as it blows through the leaves of a Sakura tree.

For the next hour I spent my time learning ways to block out their thoughts and emotions or more or less filter out the important ones like the thirst that Kaoru was feeling a he reached the brim of his consciousness.

Kaoru's eyes snapped open, their once amber color now brilliant crimson. He sat up slowly, carefully taking in his surroundings, his gaze lingering on Hikaru. "He'll be waking soon as well." At the sound of my voice his slightly crazed eyes moved to me, barely showing signs of recognition. "When he wakes, I will take you both to feed." I didn't want to chance leaving Hikaru to wake alone. Kaoru blinked a few times, brought his hand up to his burning throat, and nodded.

Kaoru focused his gaze back on his brother's face, 'Please wake up soon' his mind whispered and I briefly wondered if Hikaru could hear him. I could feel the amount of control that Kaoru was exercising and I could tell that he wouldn't cause me problems. I had never seen a newborn vampire but something told me that the amount of control he had wasn't normal. Now I could only hope that Hikaru would be as in control of himself as his twin.

I felt Hikaru's thirst rise to dangerous heights moments before his eyelids fluttered open. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief at his brother's waking and moved to hug Hikaru but was shocked and a little hurt when Hikaru flinched violently away and snarled at his twin. "Hikaru?" Kaoru smiled gently at Hikaru, attempting to calm his feral brother. "Hikaru, it's okay. We're okay Hikaru. I know you're thirsty but you have to calm down before we can take care of it." Kaoru slowly reached out to Hikaru again and smiled when Hikaru stopped snarling and let his brother embrace him.

Kaoru looked at me and nodded to let me know that Hikaru was manageable though I could feel the fierceness of their thirst through this strange bond.

' **Let's go.** ' The comand was meant to be verbal but no sound left my mouth. Even still they stood up quickly and moved to my side without complaint. 'This could be useful.' I thought to myself. I moved to the door and decided to try telecommunication with them again. ' **Follow me and stay quiet.** ' I glanced at them to see both nod slowly before unlocking my door to take the twins to the feeders that my family kept.

I was relieved when neither seemed to have issues with feeding but I kept a close eye on Hikaru to ensure that his fierce thirst wouldn't cause him to kill the feeder. Thankfully he pulled away before the feeder could feel anything but faint dizziness. I felt pride swell in me as both twins simultaneously returned from their feeding, calm exuding from them and their eyes now like cold amber.

"You two should probably stay here tonight. I'm sure that you both have questions." My slate eyes flicked from one to the other. "Call home so they know where you are and I'll meet you back in my room." I turned from them and walked slowly back to my room to collect my phone to send a quick text to Haruhi, **"I have to stay home tonight. See you in the morning."**

I set my phone on my desk as the twins entered the room looking rather restless. Kaoru took one look at me and pulled Hikaru down to sit on the floor with him. I decided to join them on the floor, Kaoru looking at me expectantly and Hikaru glaring at the setting sun that was hitting him squarely in his eyes.

I chuckled at Hikaru's reaction to the sunlight. "It gets better." Hikaru merely nodded to me and shifted his position to avoid the sun. "Now what do you want to-" A single knock on my door interrupted us but the single tap, I knew that it was my father. "Yes?" I called only seconds before he opened the door.

"I see that you were able to go through with it. It truly seems that you are worthy of leading this clan." His eyes scanned over the twins and his lips curled into a venomous smile. "They have amazing control for just awakening; it just shows how powerful their Sire is. And with them being twins, yes they will be a powerful asset indeed." My father's gaze lingered on the twins and it seemed as he was trying to intimidate them but the only emotion from Hikaru was annoyance and Kaoru seemed vaguely curious. "Though it seems that they do not yet know their place." My father growled in irritation.

I felt a protective urge swell in me when I saw them slightly jump at my father's sudden irritation. I stood up and put myself in between the twins and my father. They know their place." I smirked at my father and sent a telepathic command to the twins, ' **Stand with me but let your inner monster show.** ' I kept eye contact with my father while the twins rose to stand just behind my shoulders on either side, simultaneously letting their own control slip just enough to make their eyes glow and their fangs show. "Their place is at my side, not yours." I smirked and let my eyes flash red. "Now did you need something?"

My father scowled at me but didn't back down. "You don't scare me Takashi and neither do those trained lapdogs of yours. You need to have more respect." I could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves and I seemed like he was going to strike me. He seemed determined to establish his role as the alpha male and before I could block his hit, his fist slammed into my solar plexus, making me double over.

The satisfaction he felt was short lived as the twins swung around me, grabbed my father by the collar of his haori and pinned him to the wall near my closed door in perfect symmetry. " Careful father." I breathed out and slowly stood, wincing at the pain of my body healing. "Even trained dogs know how to bite." As if to reinforce my words, both twins bared their fangs and growled low.

"Takashi." My father's voice held firm but his eyes showed his fear.

"That's enough guys." I could feel the strong urge to rip my father apart from Hikaru whereas Kaoru desired to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"But Mori-senpai! He hit you!" Hikaru tore his eyes away from my father to stare at me with bewilderment.

"Hikaru, I said that's enough. It's not the first time it's happened and it probably won't be the last." I set my hand on his shoulder and Kaoru's until they each relinquished their hold and turned away, heads hung in dejection. "Now father if there is nothing more that you need, I would like to ask you to please leave."

My father smoothed out his haori and scoffed at the twins. "You best keep them in line, I'd hate for you to suffer the consequences of their actions should they attempt that again." My father flexed his fingers to emphasize the physical consequences that would await me.

Memories of the times when I had received physical punishment flashed through my mind but Hikaru's rage pulled me back to the present. " You will never hurt him like that ever again. Over my dead body." Hikaru shot a dangerous glare at my father over his shoulder.

My father smile was sickly sweet. "Dear boy, that can be arranged." I waited as my father turned and walked briskly from the room before turning to face Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What you two did was brave and I appreciate it but don't ever do it again." I moved back to my spot on the floor and motioned for them to sit as well.

"But Mori-senpai, all the ways that he's hurt you in the past..." Kaoru frowned deeply.

"No parent should ever harm their child like that." Hikaru scowled at the threadbare tatami mat on my floor.

"So you guys saw that?" It was looking more and more like we were going to to learn more about this strange new bond soon.

"It was like a movie playing in my head." Kaoru gently rubbed his temples and Hikaru only silently nodded.

"Over time we should be able to gain control over this weird psychic link that we have but I wanted to ask, before we were so rudely interrupted, how are you two feeling? Any comments or concerns?" I watched as they both looked over themselves.

"Different." They chorused.

"I can actually feel that I'm not human." Kaoru sighed gently. "Not sure what's I expected but I feel okay."

"I feel like a monster..." Hikaru whispered. "I wanted to kill him... Am I going to be able to control this... I don't want to be a murderer..." Hikaru was staring at his hands as if they already had blood staining them.

"Hikaru, you will never be a murderer. You are strong enough to control the darkness inside of you." I ran my hands through my spiked black hair. "You may be a monster but you are also Hikaru Hitachiin."

Hikaru's eyes widened in surprise when Kaoru covered his twins hands with his own. "Hikaru, we're in this together and I promise that I will protect you, even from yourself." Kaoru smiled sweetly at Hikaru.

"Alright you two, here's the deal. If you don't feed at least twice a week, you'll end up weakened and vulnerable which means you'll be more likely to attack and possibly kill someone. I can see if I can arrange for a couple feeders to be moved to your place as new staff but until then you'll have to come here. Its probably best if you have either Mitskuni or I with you when you come to feed. Oh and you need to keep your non-human side to yourselves, we'll tell the club members but no one else needs to know." I paused to check to see if they were paying attention and was satisfied to see them silently absorbing every word. "You're gonna be stronger and faster than you were before but just try to do stuff normally and you should be fine."

For the rest of the evening we decided to work on figuring out how to properly use the bond and what it was fully capable of. We discovered that not only could I contact them telepathically but they could reach each other as well. We also figured out how to put up a wall so to speak to keep our personal information to ourselves which I was grateful for. I just prayed that school tomorrow would pass normally and without incident.

 **A/N: Here's another update for you guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I know Hitachiin vampires was unexpected but everything happens for a reason so be sure to stay tuned for more! As always, all reviews appreciated and don't forget to Stay Awesome!**

 **^,..,^**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own OHSHC.**

I sat in my usual seat next to Mitskuni, watching my two fledglings casually with a stoic expression. It has been three weeks since I turned them and they have done remarkably well hiding their new nature from all except for those within the club but Hikaru's thirst had been rather painful lately and that worried me.

I was relieved when none of the other hosts had changed their demeanor towards the twins when they learned of their new status but Haruhi wasn't very happy with me for it.

-recollection-

"How could you do that to them?! She yelled at me as soon as she learned that I had turned the twins.

"I simply granted their requests." I tensed when I felt her rising anger. "I took them to my father and he instructed me to do it." I tried to keep my expression neutral to avoid unnecessary bickering but I could feel the agitation swelling inside me.

"What if they attack someone? You lost control and you were born like this. And you thought it was fine to bring them here where they could attack anyone at any given moment." Haruhi paced in front of me while she ranted away. "They're still practically kids Takashi and you know first hand how mischievous that they can be. How do you know that they won't get bored and ruin everything?" She looked towards the twins and her eyes saddened.

"Haruhi, it'll be okay, I promise." I reached my hand out towards her, barely touching her sleeve before she whispered.

"How can you promise that when you couldn't even promise me that you would never attack me again..." And she walked out of the club room, leaving me staring after her with wide eyes and my jaw slack.

I exhaled a sigh of relief as the last of the guests left the club room. My confidence in the amount of control the twins possessed was growing with each passing day. I looked over to where they had been sitting only to see two empty chairs. I opened up my mind to locate the twins and felt a jolt of shock when I felt Hikaru's thirst subsiding. I bolted up from my seat and ran the short distance to the changing room where I sensed their presence.

I yanked the curtain open, nearly tearing it from its hooks, only to be shocked and confused by the scene in front of me. Hikaru had Kaoru pinned against the mirror, his hand covering his twins' mouth, and his own mouth at Kaoru's neck. Hikaru jerked away from Kaoru as soon as he noticed my arrival looking ashamed and for some reason, felt like he was in trouble.

"Mori-senpai, I...can...explain..." Kaoru panted slightly from the loss of blood. "Hikaru...I felt him suffering... So I told him to just... drink from me." Kaoru pushed himself off the mirror and put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "If its a problem, we won't do it again. I just didn't want him to hurt anyone..." Kaoru dropped his head in apology.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Clean yourselves up." I turned away from them and walked silently out to the main room earning curious glances from Tamaki and Kyoya that I ignored in my search for Haruhi.

' **Mori-senpai. . . Are we in trouble?** ' Hikaru's voice clipped into my mind much more quiet than usual.

' **Did his blood quell your thirst?** ' I sent back as my feet instinctively carried me to where Haruhi was waiting for me outside of Ouran.

' **...yes**.' I barely heard his whisper but could feel his embarrassment.

' **Then it's fine. If it happens again, just make sure you're not on school grounds and please be careful Hikaru. With the intensity of your thirst, you may end up taking too much. You both should have talked to me first but I will overlook it this time. Next time either of you are having trouble with something, call on me.** ' I waited a few minutes to make sure that Hikaru was done talking before I dropped the link, allowing us three our own private time without having others in our heads.

Haruhi looked up when I rounded the corner and smiled at me for what seemed like the first time in weeks. After our disagreement three weeks ago she remained polite but still angry. Only talking to me as much as necessary and when I would feed from her, she refused to let me arouse her to ease the pain of my bite. I feared that she would terminate our relationship but the smile that she wore now warmed me more than the sun ever could.

"Ready?" I offered my arm to her. Today we had decided to go visit her father together. The nurse had called Haruhi last week and informed her that he had woken up. Nearly every day since she had gone to the hospital to visit him and today she wanted to introduce me to him not as a classmates or club member, but as her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Can we stop by the apartment first; I'd like to change." She smiled nervously as we walked in the direction of the parking lot.

"Sure." I smiled warmly at her as I held her door open of the new Honda Accord that she helped me pick out last Friday. It really wasn't a vehicle that my father approved of but Haruhi liked it because it would draw less attention than the sporty BMW my father had given me as a birthday present two years ago. Its neat gray interior complemented the gunmetal color of the exterior. All in all, it drove smoothly and handled nicely so I was content with it.

Comfortable silence filled the car as we made our way to her apartment. It had felt like forever since we had been completely at ease with each other and I couldn't keep the small smile off my face. Finally it seemed as if she had forgiven me for turning the twins and this made me happier than I had thought possible. After I parked the car she rushed out, calling back to me that she'd be ready soon.

I leaned my head against the the seat's headrest and inhaled deeply. Her intoxicating scent that lingered in the car sent my throat ablaze. I grinned at the familiar burning that while was once an unbearable pain, now warmed my entire body with its passionate flames. The blaze brought with it the urge to claim her completely. I had already claimed her blood as mine and I have won her love and affection but I had yet to claim her body. My respect for her kept my lustrous urges in check and part of me knew that it would be worth the wait.

I glanced in the mirror and cursed when the glare from the sun stabbed into my sensitive eyes, briefly turning them crimson. I fought the urge to close them and opted for just rummaging through the glove box for the sunglasses that I thought I had thrown in there the day before.

I glanced up when the passenger door opened and stopped in my pursuit of sunglasses to take in the simple radiance of the girl before me. Her light blue sundress fell to her knees where white flowers had been stitched into the hem. The dress tied delicately around her neck with white ribbons that seemed to have been woven into the top of the dress. Oblivious to her own beauty she dug into the small white purse that she carried, producing my sunglasses. "I noticed that you left them on the kitchen counter and thought you'd want them." She smiled as she held them out to me. Under my gaze she began shifting uncomfortably. "Takashi is something wrong? Do I look okay?"

The anxiety that had rose up in her snapped me back to the moment. "You look divine Haruhi." I smiled and accepted the sunglasses from her. I watched as she slid into the car her sweet scent setting the flames on full blast. I slipped the sunglasses into place and willed myself to calm down.

"You're thirsty, aren't you?" The concern in her voice evident.

"I'm fine." I shot her a crooked grin before focusing back on the road.

"You don't have to try to hide it." Her warm hand brushed along my jawbone. "I can tell. Your jaw is tense and your skin loses its warmth." Her hand moved down to the side of my neck. "Even your pulse is slower than normal."

"Haruhi." I focused my attention this beautiful and intelligent girl next to me as I parked the car. She had picked up on the little things that even I had grown to ignore. "I'll be fine. We agreed on a regular schedule and I can wait for those days." I brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Yes I am thirsty but I'm not starving." I kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "Now shall we go visit your father?"

 **A/N: I do apologize for not only the late update but also the short chapter but I wanted to let the meeting with Ranka have its own chapter so yeah. Don't forget to review with your thoughts, I love hearing from you guys. Stay Awesome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own OHSHC.**

The nurse smiled pleasantly at us as we walked past the nurse's station towards Ranka's room hand in hand. The trademark smell of blood and chemicals assulted my nostrils as we approached room 306, the name plate simply stating "Fujioka".

Haruhi lightly knocked and waited for permission to enter before opening the door up and pulling me in along with her until she got closer to his hospital bed. "Hi dad. How are you feeling today?" She hugged him gently opposite a nurse with short auburn hair that was putting the finishing touches on the bandages that covered his arm.

'That explains the smell.' I thought to myself, hovering near the curtain that wrapped around his bed and watching thier endearing interactions.

"I'm doing much better now that they let me shave and brush my hair, hopefully I can go home soon." Ranka flipped his long red hair over his shoulder, only to wince at the pain the action brought.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself Fujioka-san. You still have a lot of healing and tests to do before you can go home." The auburn haired nurse chastised him playfully.

"Aww you're no fun Kiko-san." Ranka joked.

"You know that I'm just doing my job. I'll leave you with your visitors, page if you need anything." Kiko patted his hand and gathered the extra supplies before leaving the room quietly.

"Dad don't push yourself, okay?" Haruhi gently sat down on the edge of his bed, eyes filled with worry.

"But I have to hurry up and get out of here so I can take care of you." Ranka took hold of Haruhi's hands with an embarrassed blush crossing his cheeks. "I've already been here too long and you know that I hate leaving you all alone."

"Nonsense Dad. If you rush and go home before your body is able to, you'll only end up having to stay here longer. " She gave him a reassuring smile before blushing. "Plus I already told you that I'm not always alone." For the first time since we entered the room, Ranka noticed my presence but only after Haruhi looked over to where I was, her expression fully conveying the love that she feels for me.

"Good evening Fujioka-sama." I smiled and bowed in respect. I could feel his judgmental gaze searing my flesh as if he was conducting a microscopic search for some fault that would condemn me. "It is good to see you're on the mend."

"Yes, I hear that you have been quite helpful towards my daughter, Mori-san." Ranka kept his eyes locked on my own and I recognized the look he was giving me. This was a test to see if I am worthy though the scrutiny was much worse than I had felt from my own father. "But I worry what your intentions may be for helping."

"Yes Sir, I have been taking care of her while you have been here. My intentions are simple, I am in love with your daughter." I stood tall and kept eye contact, maintaining the bold discipline that had literally been beat into me as I trained for martial arts.

"I see." Ranka broke the eye contact to look at Haruhi. "And how do you feel about him?"

Haruhi's face was instantly covered by an intense blush. "Dad!"

"Ah so you care for him as well. Actually quite a lot it seems." Ranka smiled lovingly at his daughter. "Just like Kotoko. It's nothing to be embarrassed about my darling daughter. You two are a couple, right?"

"Yes." Haruhi's blush darkened slightly.

"Mori-san, please keep taking care of her while I am here." Ranka cast one more loving glance at Haruhi before setting his attention on me. "I greatly appreciate all that you have done."

"I will be there for her until she wishes me gone." I smiled at Haruhi, feeling my heart melt as she smiled back sweetly.

"Awww you two are so adorable! And of course my daughter would fall for someone as handsome as Mori-kun!" Ranka squealed, making me blush almost as deeply as Haruhi. It was in that moment that I realized why Haruhi was able to handle Suoh so patiently; she had grown up with an overly excitable male.

"Thank you for the compliment Fujioka-sama." I bowed awkwardly while trying to retain some of my dignity through this embarrassment.

"So polite too!" Ranka gushed to Haruhi. "But you don't have to be so formal with me Mori-kun, just call me Ranka. You've been taking care of my darling daughter so you're practically family!" He laughed joyfully as he fell into his professional act.

"I'm honored Ranka-san." I smiled politely and slightly bowed to him which made him playfully frown. It was simply a reflex to bow as a show of respect but I was starting to think that I would need to refrain from the formalities that has been drilled into me if I want to avoid any more teasing. I doubt that any human could fully understand the importance of the formalities of the vampire aristocracy.

'If Haruhi ever wanted to be turned, would we have to tell him or would he be best left in the dark?' I pondered the idea for a moment.

"Is something wrong? You looked awfully pale for a second." Ranka's concerned voice interrupted my pondering.

'Better keep up the mask.' I thought to myself before responding. "I apologize, I was just a little lost in thought." I smiled politely, hopeful that my smile would ease his worry.

"Well as long as you're sure that you're alright." Ranka flashed one last smile at me before focusing fully on Haruhi. "So dear, tell me how school is going."

I welcomed the lack of attention on me and moved to sit in a plastic chair at the back of the room to give Haruhi some private time with her father. I rested my head on an upturned fist and silently watched the two interact.

We visited with Ranka until visiting hours were up at 8pm. After nearly 4 hours of teasing and pointed questions from her father, I could tell she was completely exhausted. "I can't believe that he was like that." Haruhi mumbled as we climbed the stairs to her apartment. "Actually no. I can believe it. He's so much like Tamaki that its scary." She turned and smiled back at me as she unlocked the door. "I wonder what he would say if he knew that you've been staying here." She mused.

"I'm more concerned with what he would say if he knew more about me." I felt sadness wash over me with the thought of him never allowing me to see Haruhi again. 'Is it possible for him to accept the monstrous side of me?' I mused to myself.

"Hey don't look so down. It'll all work out." She moved about the kitchen, pulling out various ingredients for a meal. "But when he does come home, we'll need to find a different place for you to bite to avoid the questions until we can tell him. I mean if you want to tell him."

My mind flashed through some of the more hidden spots that I could bite, all of which were fairly inappropriate, bringing a slight blush to cheeks. "Yeah that might be a good idea."

"Takashi?" Her voice was soft and a little shaky.

"Yeah." I quirked an eyebrow at the sudden mood change.

"Its supposed to storm tonight. Do you think that maybe you could stay here tonight?" She kept her back turned but I could tell she was a little scared.

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and held her tight to me. "Of course."

 **A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed my story. You guys are the reason I keep writing. I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Stay Awesome!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own OHSHC.**

I felt fear rip through her with the first crack of thunder of the evening. She had been attempting to study from her history book while we relaxed back on her couch but her anxiety for the coming storm had left her unable to concentrate. I had hoped to be able to grant her comfort as I had previously but she had yet to allow me to sit close enough to her.

With the next clash of thunder her history book tumbled from her shaking hands to the floor. "Haruhi." I gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders in an attempt to soothe her.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

I used my current position to pull her onto my lap before grabbing a dark green blanket off the back of the couch to wrap around her. "Relax." I felt her hesitantly lean against my chest before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Silence completely enveloped the small room as the storm raged outside. The storm brought me sense of peace and I could feel the days exhaustion catching up with me while simultaneously feeling a familiar burning in my throat. Her exquisite scent invaded my nostrils with each inhalation; a constant reminder of my need to feed. 'Tomorrow Takashi. You can wait until then, you always do. You've suffered through worse than this.' I chastised myself at the thought of pushing my own selfish need onto her during a storm.

I bit into the inside of my lip and focused my thoughts on the gentle sound of rain as it hit the windows. Laying my head back, I closed my eyes and relaxed, letting the tension slip from my muscles and wait for the storm to past.

* * *

Something small and warm shifted in my arms and touched my cheek, jerking me out of the dark void of my restless sleep. My reflexes kicked in before I could register what was happening and I found myself tightly gripping the wrist of the one who had touched me and staring into frightened, large brown eyes. "Ta..ka..shi?" The small girl stammered.

I released her wrist as if it had burned me as the fog from sleep receded and I realized what I had done. "Haruhi I...I'm so sorry..."

Haruhi's expression softened, showing me her lovely smile that I don't deserve. "Don't apologize. I shouldn't have touched you while you slept." She brushed her fingertips against my cheekbone. "I startled you and I'm sorry about that. You just looked so peaceful and I couldn't help myself." She cast her eyes down for the briefest of seconds before meeting my eyes once again.

The look in her eyes spread heat throughout my chest and up to my cheeks when I finally noticed that she was straddling me while still in the dress she had worn out earlier. She cupped my face in her tiny hands and pressed her soft lips against my own gently before moving her lips to my ear. "Relax Takashi." She whispered and then nipped at my earlobe.

I gasped at the feeling of her teeth against my skin but I did as I was told and tried to relax. Her hands worked down the front of my shirt, undoing the buttons of my white dress shirt like a pro and pushing it open to reveal my tanned chest. She ran her fingers over the toned muscles, leaving a searing trail on my cool flesh.

Her lips ghosted over the skin of my neck and down to my chest while pressing the warmth between her thighs against my growing arousal. "Haruhi..." An involuntarily half moan mixed in with her name as it slipped from my parted lips.

Her eyes met mine and bit down on her lower lip. "It's okay. I want this." She boldly pushed her hips down again to emphasize. "I want you." A fierce blush bloomed on her pale cheeks. "Do you...want me...like that?"

"More than you realize." I grinned and placed my hands on her hips.

She brushed her hands through my raven hair and brought her lips to my ear again. "Don't hold back. Claim me as yours Takashi." Her breath tickled as she whispered.

I pushed all reservations from my mind, this gorgeous love of mine commanded me to claim her as my own and claim her I shall.

* * *

I smiled down at the sleeping form that was currently curled against my bare torso. The steady rise and fall of her chest and the slight snore she is emitting only proved that she was sound asleep. "I love you Haruhi Fujioka." My smile grew as I watched her snuggle closer to me as we lay in her bed. I kissed the top if her head and tightened my arm around her. 'I could get used to this.' I thought to myself before letting sleep finally take me.

* * *

I stumbled into the kitchen of the tiny apartment, vision fuzzy from sleep, mind groggy but my nose keenly following the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked. "Mornin' sleepy head." Haruhi chimed happily.

"Time?" I groaned and rubbed my eyes to try to rid them of haze. It felt like it was later in the day but I asked anyway.

"Its almost noon." She laughed and set a plate full of food in front of me.

I stared at the food and let it process for a moment. I couldn't remember the last time that I slept this late. I felt her worried gaze on me as I stared blankly at the plate in front of me wondering if something was wrong with me or if I was just that tired. I shook off my worry and smiled up at the love of my life. "Thank you for breakfast. It smells great."

I felt relief flood her system, 'She must have been worried about me not liking what she made.' I thought as I practically shoveled the food. Making sure to enjoy it. "So um. Are you okay?" I asked between bites. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I felt her emotions waver briefly before she brightened. "I'm better than okay." Her face turned a lovely shade of crimson. "I really enjoyed last night."

I chuckled a little bit but my cheeks had gained significant color as well. "I doubt that you'll believe it but that was actually my umm...first-time..."

Both of us blushed significantly more but remained silent throughout the rest of breakfast.

* * *

"So I was thinkin'." Haruhi's voice cut into my daze as I attempted to focus on my homework. "What would be the best place for you to bite to keep my dad from seeing it?" I answered her question with a blank stare at first.

"I don't know." I did my best to control my vampiric urges at the topic of feeding.

"I guess we could try different different spots to see how much each hurts and what best works best for us." Haruhi put her pointer finger to her chin in thought. "Wanna try one today?

I dropped my pencil and hesitantly smiled and nodded. " You choose where."

"Hmmm..." Her eyes closed in thought. "How about here?" She pointed to her side above her right hip.

I nod and try to focus back onto my homework without success. Her scent has been driving me crazy all morning, or well afternoon. I knew for a fact that my fangs had been extending involuntarily but I thought my eyes were under control. I felt her staring at me again but this time when I met her gaze, she said something that surprised me.

"Your eyes are really pretty when they change colors." Her voice was soft and sweet but it set me on edge. "Takashi, you don't have to try to hide it. I know you're thirsty and your eyes have been deep crimson all day."

I furrowed my brows. 'How had I not known that.' I felt my heartbeat slow and my fangs extend once more. "Haruhi..."

Before I realized what I was doing, I had Haruhi pinned to the floor underneath my large frame. I expected fear but her eyes held mine steady and then she smiled that amazingly loving smile.

I slid her coral colored top up to her ribcage then kissed her deeply. I moved down to the spot that she had designated earlier and placed several kisses along her side, causing her to giggle. I nuzzled her side before finally sinking my fangs into her delicate flesh, a small yet pained gasp broke from her throat.

I pulled my fangs from her and proceeded to suckle gently at her sink to draw out the much desired and delicious blood. I relished in the taste of her sweet nectar but definitely made certain to pull away before I took too much.

I inspected the punctures for any extreme excess bleeding but then I noticed a dark, purplish mark on her hip. I peeled away the top of her sweat pants to investigate. I frowned when I found that there was a total of five purple marks, that I could now identify as bruises on each of her hips. "I thought you said that I didn't hurt you?" I lightly rubbed my fingers over the dark bruises.

"They don't hurt." She sat up but didn't bother to pull her shirt down. "I'm not as fragile as you think."

 **A/N: So um yeah. That happened. I was also thinking about responding to the reviews that are posted for each chapter from now on so please let me know if that's something you'd like to see. If theres any typos or mistakes, I apologize. Wine helped me to get the words flowing but yeah. Anyway can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Xoxo**

 **^,..,^**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own OHSHC.**

 **A/N: With the comment from Darknesdawns on my previous chapter, it has come to my attention that the simple page breaks that I had put in while writing on my tablet did not transfer. From this point on, a bold T will signify a time change. I deeply apologize for any confusion any of you have had while reading. I will do my best to fix the previous chapters. Now onto the next chapter.**

"Takashi!" Mitskuni smiled brightly as he sprinted down the hideous hallways of our pristine school. When he got close enough, I extended my hand to him, catching his as he sprang up from the floor. Using his momentum to sling him atop my shoulders. "Did you have a good weekend Takashi?" Mitskuni asked with his usual excitement.

"Yeah." I let a small smile briefly touch my lips before returning to stoicism.

"I wonder what cake will be served today at club. Oh I hope its mint! No vanilla! Oh even better vanilla cake with mint icing!" Mitskuni chirped on happily, no doubt daydreaming about eating cake. "Hey Takashi, what kind of cake do you want for your birthday?"

I shrugged my shoulders, knowing full well that Mitskuni likely already had a cake all planned out before he even asked me. "Doesn't matter. You pick." The mention of my birthday reminded me of Satoshi's text earlier telling me that our father wanted me home tonight instantly dampening my mood.

"What's wrong Takashi?" Mitskuni bent over, putting him face to face with me even though his was upside-down.

The look on my cousin's face was kind and a little heartbreaking. "Its nothing. Father just wants me home tonight." Even though we don't hang out as often as we used to, he's still as perceptive as always. I gently pushed him back up as the blood was rushing to his head and turning him into a tomato. I continued the short walk to our classroom where he jumped down so we could go to our respective seats to start the day.

 **T**

Throughout club I did my best to focus on Mitskuni and dote on him the way I invite would before Haruhi although pleasantly, spun this meager existence out of my control. I hardly heard the ladies as they cooed over Mitskuni and I but caught Haruhi's joyful laugh as she entertained her three regular customers. I knew she'd be disappointed that I wouldn't be with her tonight but I knew she'd understand.

The hour passed and Tamaki ended the day in grand fashion and unbearable drama. Profusely proclaiming his love for all the ladies and dramatically clutching his chest as they exited the room until all were gone. Kyoya declared that him and Tamaki would clean up before dismissing the rest of us.

I felt Haruhi approach me as I turned to grab my school bag from beside the couch. "I can take you home if you'd like but I cannot stay. My father had requested my presence tonight and I don't think I will be able to get out of there before late." I felt her disappointment rise briefly before it thankfully was replaced by love.

"I can walk. Its okay. I hope you enjoy dinner with your family tonight. Give me a call if you happen to get done early enough to come over." She smiled brightly at me, making me forever grateful that I was blessed with such a loving and understanding girlfriend.

"Thank you for understanding." I leaned down and kissed her forehead before ruffling her hair. "Love you." I cupped her face in my hand before turning to leave.

" I love you too." I heard her call to me as I reached for the door. I smiled gently at her before disappearing from her sight.

The drive home was uneventful and allowed my mind to wander about the reasons why my father would want me home but came up with nothing by the time I pulled into the garage.

" Good afternoon, Takashi-sama." A servant greeted me as I gor out of the car. "Your father is expecting you. Please see him after you've changed."

I nodded once to her before heading to my room. The first thing I noticed was the traditional men's kimono laid out on my bed for me. My suspension rose considering the last time I had to wear this nice of clothes, was my mother's funeral. I tried my best to shrug it off and systematically dressed as was expected of the next head of the Morinozuka family.

I checked my reflection for imperfections but saw none. I set my shoulders as I made my way to see my father as requested. I wasn't sure what was going on but I was sure it wasn't going to be pleasant. I knocked once before entering, no doubt he already knew that I was at the door. I bowed to my father before seating myself on the cushion in front of my father's desk.

"You look well Takashi." My father smoothed out his haori before continuing. "You spend such little time here, its as if I only have one son."

I kept my face emotionless as I could. "I apologize for my long absences."

"Well you are still an obedient son, coming back when called." My father sipped his tea before continuing. "I'm sure you are wondering why I've asked you to be here tonight but first, I have an important question to ask you. Your human girl, is she content being food or or has she expressed a desire to be turned?" A eerie smile slid across his face before he masked it behind his tea cup.

"I have yet to ask her." I held firm eye contact with him. "And Haruhi is not just food."

My father pretended to not hear my last comment as he continued. "You said that she was upset with you for turning those twins. Its within reason to assume that she doesn't wish to be a monster." I held my tongue as he continued with his explanation. "You are free to ask her tonight if you wish but I will need an answer by tomorrow morning. Now though we are going to be hosting some guests for dinner tonight and I expect you to be courteous and polite. They will be arriving in thirty minutes, you are dismissed until then."

"Understood." I bowed to my father before standing to leave.

"Oh and Takashi, do not be late." My father's tone held an unspoken threat that I could expect to receive should I disobey.

I nodded once to acknowledge it and exited his office silently. As I walked back to my room, I noticed that the house seemed more alive than it normally does, meaning that the company is someone of great importance to my father. When finally in the safety of my room, I let my shoulders sag with the weight of the question I had to ask Haruhi tonight. I grabbed my cell and sent a quick text to her to let her know that I'd be over around 7 pm. The clock on my phone told me that it was a half hour till four so I decided to spend my time in our little courtyard until the time came to entertain guests.

 **T**

At exactly 4 pm, my father, Satoshi, and I stood in the foyer along with a few servants to greet our guests. Much to my father's delight, they showed up right on time. "Welcome Eishiro-san, please meet my eldest son, Takashi, and my second son, Satoshi. And who have you brought with you tonight?"

Eishiro-san bowed in greeting to us before turning to his own companions. "Thank you for inviting us tonight Morinozuka-sama. This beautiful creature here is my wife Ikumi." He gestured to a middle-aged woman with silky long black hair pinned up with a white lotus hair pin to match her pale pink kimono with lotus flowers all across the fabric. "And this lovely bird here is our only daughter Masumi." Masumi kept her head bowed. She shared her mother's beautiful black tresses though hers was pinned back with diamonds encrusted cherry blossoms on either side of her pale even face. Her hair fell in waves to her hips and her lips had been painted a deep crimson. With her white kimono made of silk she reminded me of a geisha.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Her voice chimed delicately and as she raised her head, her golden eyes held me transfixed.

My stomach started churning as I slowly realized what the purpose of this night was. This girl was being offered up as a bride. No doubt if Haruhi refuses to be turned, I will be forced into this arranged marriage. "The pleasure is ours." I bowed to our guests as was expected of me.

 **T**

Dinner passed uneventfully. I learned that they were from another vampire aristocracy from a few towns away and that much like me, Masumi was a senior in high school. My father boasted about my school marks as well as my martial arts prowess and also how I had already created two fledglings. But as the adults retreated to the lounge for a drink, I was left to entertain Masumi all on my own. I sat awkwardly on the sofa at the opposite end of where she even sat.

Her soft giggle floated around the room like wind chimes. "You are so formal Takashi-sama. And so quiet." Her gold eyes met mine before I forced my gaze to the painting of mountain scenery in front of me.

"I apologize Masumi-san." I resisted the urge to move away as I felt her scoot closer to me.

"No need to apologize, Takashi-sama. I like my men quiet." Her voice ended in a whisper next to my ear; her hot breath sending involuntary shivers down my spine that she no doubt noticed. "You smell so delicious. I would love to find out just how delicious you are." Her tongue flicked out between her blood red lips to trace my jugular.

The feel of her tongue made my skin crawl, though the thought of fangs piercing my own flesh intrigued me. I knew that I didn't want this strange girl to be the one to do so. I shifted my position so that I was facing her so that she could see the seriousness in my eyes. "I appreciate the compliments but please restrain yourself."

Her eyes briefly flashed red before she cooled her temper and resumed acting like the little princess that her parents made her out to be. "Oh my I apologize for being so forward. I don't know what came over me." She put some distance between us mere seconds before our father's we're heard laughing just down the hallway and coming closer.

"Apology accepted. " I let a brief smile touch my lips as all three parents entered the living room.

"Glad to see you two are getting along." My father's voice sounded almost sincere. "Well I thank you for coming tonight Eishiro-san."

Eishiro-san shook hands with my father. "Thank you for inviting us. Come now dear, its time to head home." All three of them bowed to my father and I before quietly leaving.

Mere seconds after their departure my father turned to me with a serious expression on his face. "You are free to leave but be sure to get an answer by morning." With that my father left me standing in our living room by myself.

I shook off the anxiety that I had pooling in the pit of my stomach and practically ran to my room so that I could change and escape from that suffocating atmosphere and go to my beloved.

 **T**

Haruhi greeted me with a bone crushing hug, forcing me to move forward into the apartment with her wrapped around me. "It's nice to see you too." I chuckled and returned her hug but much more gently.

"Sorry, I just had a feeling that something bad had happened to you." She took a few steps back and smiled nervously at me. "Did anything bad happen?"

"Well I'm not injured." I chuckled but soon lost my joyous tone. "But I did have a conversation with my father that's bothering me." I wandered over to the couch, her following close behind. I dropped onto the couch and placed my head in my hands. I could feel her anxiety building and adding to my own and I knew that I needed to get the words out before it can stop me.

Her warm hand rubbed circles across my back as she attempted to calm both of us. "Tell me what is bothering you." She spoke softly but I could still hear the edge in her voice.

I sighed and decided to just get to the point. "Haruhi, I need to know if you want or will ever want to be like me, to be turned into a monster like Hikaru and Kaoru?" I held my breath and waited as her emotions turned chaotic. "Whatever your decision is, I will not think any different of you." I could feel the negative emotions swirling inside her but I still held onto hope.

After a long silence I felt her emotions level out so she could speak. "I have thought about it in the past but I don't really like the idea. I don't want to lose control and hurt or even kill someone. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that. I would be happy just staying as I am." I felt my heart drop as her words replayed over and over in my head."I'm sorry Takashi." She placed her hands in her lap. "Can you tell me what brought this up so suddenly?"

I pushed my own despair into the farthest reaches of my mind and turned to Haruhi to ruffle her hair. "Its nothing. Don't worry about it." I smiled genuinely at her to ease her fears. I wanted to enjoy the time that we have.

 **Hello readers. I am soooo sorry for my long hiatus. But to make up for it, here's a nice long chapter. A BIG Thank you to everyone who has continued to read, review, favorite, and follow this pathetic excuse for a story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise to have the next chapter out much sooner than this one. Thanks for the continued support.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I Do Not Own OHSHC.**

A beautiful scene unfolded before my eyes. I stood in a black tux underneath an arch covered in white and blue roses next to an priest dressed in black. In front of me were twenty or so chairs filled with my family and friends and down the center aisle, Haruhi stood next to Ryoji clad in a simple but elegant white dress. Though mostly silk, delicate lace wound around her shoulders and down her pale arms, leaving the tops of her shoulders bare. And she was shining.

She practically floated down the aisle towards me, like the graceful angel that I knew she always was. Her hair was long and pinned up with a simple veil that covered her face but I could tell she was smiling. And I knew that I was smiling too, much more than most had ever seen before.

I shook Ryoji's hand as they reached me and as expected he had tears brimming his eyes. With our hands still clasped he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Take care of her." He whispered before letting go so that I could bring Haurhi before the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. If there are no objections, we shall procede." The priest adressed the crowd before turning to Haurhi. "Haruhi, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Haruhi proclaimed.

"And Takashi, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked.

"I do." I answered.

"Now exchange rings." He paused and waited for us to slip two matching gold bands on each others ring fingers. "And with this I declare you to be Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka. You may now kiss the bride." He announced.

I wasted no time in pulling her veil over head and scooping her up in a passionate kiss that she eagerly returned.

I pulled away from the kiss feeling as if something was off. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to be met with the striking golden eyes of Masumi. I jerked my head around to look at the crowd on to notice that the twenty or so people had turned into nearly two hundred and Haruhi was nowhere in sight.

"What ever is the matter dear husband?" Masumi questioned softly, tugging on the sleeve of my formal kimono. I turned to face her with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Where is she?" I questioned Masumi.

"Takashi?" Haruhi's voice faintly touched my ears causing me to search wildly for the source. "Takashi, wake up!" She called out, her voice much more clear now. I blinked several times to clear the fog from my vision to see her relieved face above my own. "Thank goodness. You were having a nightmare." She touched her forehead down against my own as her delicate hands held my face.

I took a moment to breathe in her scent, stirring hunger and compassion all at once. "A nightmare..." I mumbled. I felt her pull away and opened my eyes. Judging by the faint glow from outside the apartment, it was early morning. I sat up and rubbed my hands through my hair which had become drenched in cold sweat and looked at them in disgust. I mumbled something about a shower and mechanically moved through the motions to take me there. Leaving Haruhi slightly confused and concerned.

 **T**

The drive to school was filled with a suffocating silence. Although she had yet to bring it up, I could tell that Haruhi was still clearly worried about not only our talk last night but my nightmare as well. I wanted to be able to rid her of her worries but as we arrived at the school I remembered that I needed to call my father about her decision so I told her to go on ahead. Which only added to her worries.

I dropped my head against the steering wheel and cursed myself for making her worry more. I desperately wanted to tell her but I didn't want her to choose to be turned into a monster just for me when I know she doesn't want it. I sighed and dialed my father's number on my cell and waited for him to answer.

 **"Good Morning Takashi. I trust you have an answer for me."** My father's voice flowed through the speaker.

"She said no." My throat tightened as I spoke those fateful words into existence.

 **"I see. Well you do understand what this means, don't you Takashi?"** My father paused briefly to hear me hum an acknowledgment. **"I expect you home again tonight but this time it will be to announce your engagement to Miss Masumi. From this point on, it'd be best if you stopped dating your prey, before you get to attached."** After those heart shattering words, my father disconnected the call. Leaving me to suffer in the silence.

 **'Mori-senpai...'** Kaoru's voice slipped into my mind. No doubt Hikaru was listening as well. **'Are you okay? I didn't mean to but I heard.'**

I dropped my head against the steering wheel again before responding. 'No need to apologize. And no, I'm not okay.'

 **'Have you told Haruhi?'** Hikaru chimed in.

'No but I will. I'm just not sure how.' I thought to them.

 **'I'm sure if you explained it to her, she'd change her mind'** Kaoru's voice carried a sense of hope.

 **'Yeah, then she'd have no problem with being a vamp.'** Hikaru laughed a bit at the end, obviously trying to lift the mood.

'I don't want her to do it just for me. I want it to be something that she wants. Like you guys.' I sighed and got out of the car. 'Now focus on school you two. I'll see you both later.' I dropped off the connection between us and made my way to my classroom. Welcoming the slight distraction to get my mind off things.

 **T**

During school I received a text from Satoshi telling me that our father wanted me home directly after school, which would make me miss out on club. Not that I enjoyed it, but it is the only time at school when I get a chance to see Haruhi. I passed the message on to Mitskuni during our last class so that he could tell the club.

When the bell rang I packed up my stuff in silence and left quickly; briefly catching Mitskuni's worried expression before going out to the hall. The walk through the school and the drive home barely registered in my mind. I had made sure to lock the twins out of my mind to allow myself some time to self-loathe without their input.

Once again a formal kimono was laid out on my bed for me but this time a slip of paper was lying on top with four pm written in pristine font that I recognized as my fathers. I dropped off my stuff and headed for my shower since I still had time before they would arrive. I glanced at my reflection in the bathroom mirror before turning away. I felt so disgusting with myself that even as I showered, I knew that I would never rid myself of this feeling.

 **T**

Masumi and her parents arrived exactly on time as they had yesterday. This time she had donned a lavish royal purple kimono and her ebony hair fell in waves to her hips with no adornments. My father had gifted me with a stunning engagement ring that he assured me was her size.

I played my roll without fail throughout dinner and as my father announced that we accepted the engagement, I pulled the ring from its box and slipped it onto her delicate finger. I kept my emotions tightly locked away and followed through without complaint but never once did I smile.

Once again for the second evening in a row I found myself alone in our living room with Masumi whom had already dropped her delicate princess act. "I'm so glad that you made the right decision. When I heard that you had been dating your feeder." Masumi made a gagging sound to voice her disgust.

I turned to her then, eyes bright crimson and my lips curled into a snarl.

"Ooh scary." She mocked, her eyes shifting to crimson. "I can do that too. You may look scary but we all know you're just a gentle giant." She moved closer as if testing the limits of my control. Just asking for me to act out against my father. "You know deep down that you don't even love her, you never did. You were in love with the taste of her blood." I let a low growl rumble from my chest as she invaded my personal space and pushed her pale pink lips against the corner of my mouth.

"You're wrong." I stated. Never letting my hate filled eyes leave hers. She shifted position and let her hair fall forward, stirring up the scent of cherry blossoms in full bloom. I hated to admit to myself that she even did smell good. And what if she was right? I was firsy only attracted to the smell of Haruhi's blood. So much so that I lost control. Is my dependence on her blood only psychological? My hunger stirred, bringing an involuntary burning up my throat at the thought of Haruhi's blood. Without thinking about it I glanced down to Masumi's throat, wondering how she tastes.

"I'm not wrong. It's quite common actually. Much in the same way that humans get addicted to alcohol and drugs." She smiled as she noticed me glance at her neck. "If you're good, I'll let you have a taste tonight." She whispered in my ear as sensually as she could manage.

I shuddered as her breath brushed against my skin out of disgust but it was clear that she took it as excitement. "Please restrain yourself Masumi-san." I situated myself so that I could gently return her to a sitting position on the couch.

"You should drop the honorific my dear Takashi. We are engaged now." She hid her giggle behind her kimono sleeve. "But you know, restraining myself when I find something that I want, isn't something I'm very good at. And I really, really want you." She let her fangs show through her smile briefly.

I was about to excuse myself when my father came through the living room doors. "Oh Takashi, it seems that Eishiro-san has drank a bit much so they will be staying with us tonight. Please show Masumi to the guest room that's near yours. Its getting late so we should all retire for the night." I nodded to my father and extended my hand out to help my fiancé off the couch. I winced internally at the thought of this beautiful but glutinous creature being my betrothed.

She held onto my hand firmly until we reached the doorway to the guest room. The halls were darkened and snoring could be heard from down the hall. "Good night Masumi-san." I mumbled but as I turned, I felt her grab onto my wrist.

Without warning she pulled me into the dark room and shut the door behind me. "I'm not ready to go to sleep yet." Her hand slid over the lock, securing it. "Entertain me some more Takashi."

 **So on here's chapter 17. What do you guys think? I'll be starting the next chapter soon so be sure to leave me a review with your thoughts on the the story's progression.**

 **Stay Awesome!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own OHSHC.**

I felt completely disgusted with myself as I stood there, watching her loosen her kimono so that her shoulders were bare. I wanted to leave but I didn't. I stood completely still as she moved from blocking the door to sit on the western styled bed. Even without her blocking my escape path, I didn't move, just let my eyes follow her movements as she gathered her hair in her hands and dropped it over her left shoulder; exposing her pale neck. "Come Takashi. I see your hunger. Come sate it." My body obeyed her command even as I willed myself to leave.

I soon found myself kneeling on the bed behind her without any recollection of actually climbing onto it. My hands gripped tightly onto her shoulders as I struggled to regain some control over myself. My whole body felt like a fire had ignited, like I haven't fed in weeks. "Bite me Takashi. Soothe your burning thirst." Masumi's voice tipped the scale. The grip that I had regained on my control slipped away as if it were sand. My fangs extended involuntarily before I plunged them into her flesh. Her blood gushed over my tongue; the taste igniting my taste buds with a flavor like no other.

A faint moan escaped her throat and I found myself automatically covering her mouth with my hand. My mind was utter chaos. I was enjoying drinking from Masumi but I didn't want to. I tried my best to make myself pull away from her but my body wasn't listening. I felt her cool hand touch my hand that was covering her mouth. I loosened my hold, thinking she was going to speak but instead she grasped firmly onto my hand and pulled my wrist to her mouth. She wasted no time sinking her fangs into my wrist. The feeling of her drawing out my blood while I drank hers threw my brain into utter bliss. I lost myself in the feeling and before long, I blacked out.

 **T**

I opened my eyes to the bright light that hung from the ceiling in our basement reflecting off the polished wooden floor between my knees. My body felt weak and my shoulders were sore and felt like they could pop out of their sockets at any moment. The flames of my thirst had spread throughout every nerve ending. I struggled to lift my head to identify what was tugging against my wrists. My eyes widened when I saw the iron cuffs from my childhood securing me to to wall with chains.

I searched around wildly for my father but much to my surprise, no one was here but me. I pulled and tugged ay my bonds in vain. "Why am I so weak?" I asked myself aloud. The sound of footsteps caught my attention as someone decended down the stairs at the opposite side of the room. Out of habit I had expected to see my father. Perhaps I had done something to displease him after all. But when I saw Masumi emerging from the stairs, my rage boiled.

"Good Morning Takashi. I hope you slept well. I know that I did." She sauntered over to me, stopping just outside of my reach.

"What did you do to me?" I growled, remembering the way my body followed her commands even when I didn't want it to.

"Oh last night? That was just a bit of compulsion. I honestly didn't expect it to work as well as it did." She smiled and giggled. "You even showed me this place and secured yourself without complaint."

I snarled at her as she smirked. "Release me."

"In due time. But first, I'm a bit hungry." She shuffled her foot some. "Ask for me to bite you." She brought her eyes up to meet mine and I felt the similar sensation come over me as last night.

The compulsion took hold and again, I couldn't control my speech or actions. "Please bite me, Masumi-san."

She tsked at me. "That won't do. I told you to drop the honorific. Again."

"Please bite me, Masumi." I listened to myself practically beg this horrible creature to sink her teeth into me.

"With pleasure." She cooed before approaching me and biting into my jugular. I felt what little strength I had leave as she swallowed gulp after gulp. My vision swam and my hunger increased tenfold by the time she stepped away. "Oh dear. You know that you taste magnificent. I just lose myself in the delight of your blood. I should be careful not to take to much next time."

"Go- to- hell-" I wheezed out, each breath like sandpaper against my burning throat.

"Oh but I have a present for you." She smiled walked over to the staircase before disappearing from sight. I let my head drop and hung limply. I didn't have the strength to hold myself up anymore. Even as footsteps echoed down the stairs, I didn't bother trying to look at what this 'present' was.

A familiar scent hit my nostrils, fully engulfing my insides in burning hunger. I jerked my head up to be met with familiar brown eyes that were flooding with tears. "Haruhi..." I whispered to the frightened girl in front of me.

"Mmmimmi!" The tape over her mouth blocking her speach.

"I found this darling little one at the front gate this morning, desperately looking for you." Masumi ran her fingers over Haruhi's tear streaked cheek. "And for your present my dear Takashi." She smiled and ran a sharp fingernail across the side of Haruhi's neck. Haruhi let out a muffled shriek and struggled in vain against the tape that bound her hands. Masumi moved to my side, unlocking my hands and letting me drop to the floor. "Follow your instincts Takashi."

The scent of Haruhi's blood sent my mind into a frenzy. I barely registered Masumi's presence as she withdrew to a safe distance to watch as my primal instincts took over. 'Blood...blood...blood...' My mind echoed over and over again. I pounced onto my prey, sinking my fangs into the warm flesh without hesitation. 'Blood... Blood... Blood...' Gulp after gulp I greedily devoured until my prey grew fell limply from my arms.

I felt the raging fire inside me fizzle out. With my hunger sated, my mind calmed; returning full control to me. I let my gaze fall to the mound of flesh that was lying deathly still in front of my knees. Everything clicked into place as I took in Haruhi's nearly translucent skin pulled taunt over her bones.

"Well that went well. Now you don't have to worry about lingering feelings." The sound of Masumi's voice made my blood boil; sending me into a rage.

In seconds I had her by her thin neck and slammed against the center pillar. "I should kill you for what you've done." Her eyes filled with terror as I slowly increased the pressure on her neck; cutting off her air supply. "It would be all to easy to snap your neck and be done with it." Her hands desperately clawed at the back of my hand in an attempt to loosen my grip. "You will leave. If I ever see your disgusting face again, I will not hesitate. I will kill you." I took a deep breath and tossed Masumi in the direction of the staircase so I could turn my attention to my beloved.

I barely registered the sounds of Masumi scrambling to he feet and running up the stairs and presumably out of the house. I kneeled down next to Haruhi feeling a bit frantic and unsure of what to on do. I knew that she didn't want to be turned but if I don't, I knew that I would lose her forever. I put my ear to her chest, her heart beat was slow and barely audible. I knew that I had to decide now.

I bit savagely into my wrist, only succeeding to spray blood over the both of us as I struggled to get the tape off of her mouth. I pushed my wrist between her teeth, letting my blood drain down the back of her throat. I cursed as I felt my wrist heal, forcing me to tear it open again.

I repeated the process over and over like a man possessed, so focused on trying to restore my beloved that I was completely void of emotion. As my wrist healed once again I realized just how deep the void was. I could no longer feel Haruhi's presence. "I failed..." I whispered to the empty room; tears brimming my eyes.

I lowered my head and touched my forehead to hers. "I'm so sorry Haruhi..." The tears spilled forth. "I failed you..."

 _ **-END-**_

 _ **Just kidding! I could never do that to you guys! Stay tuned, the next chapter is on its way!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own OHSHC. Here it is guys! Hope you enjoy the final chapter!**

My heartbeat was pounding in my ears as I let my tears freely fall. I swore that I would protect her and now it is by my own hands that the very life I cherished, flitted off into oblivion. Sorrow took over my entire being; each beat of my heart sending waves of agony throughout. I scooped up the frail and lifeless girl in front of me and cradled her to my chest. My vision blurred as my eyes overflowed with tears. I buried my face into the crook of Haruhi's neck, slowly breathing in the scent of her strawberry soap that clung to her skin. "I'm sorry Haruhi..." I whispered against her cold skin.

It was so brief that I almost didn't feel it but the small body that was clutched in my arms shivered. I pulled back in shock, carefully staring at every inch of her face with a faint hope budding in my heart. Her skin was still deathly pale, contrasting cruelly with mine as I brushed my fingers over her cheek. I dropped my eyes from her face and pressed my palm to her cheek. My hope fizzled out like the wick of a burnt-out candle.

Without warning a low sigh slipped from her lips, followed by a single strong heartbeat that seemed to echo throughout us. My eyes snapped back to Haruhi's face, her breathing took on a a steady rhythm that matched the beating of her heart. A series of shock waves pulsated from deep within her; each wave pushing more and more pain across the newly formed bond. My eyes once more overflowed with tears. Though they were now the product of overwhelming joy.

Slowly but surely my joy in the renewal of her life was overcome by a sense of guilt and self-loathing. She didn't want this kind of life and I turned her into a monster against her will. 'What have I done...' I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. As I noticed her scent had begun to change; reaffirming my crime against my beloved. I bottled down my emotions, I needed to focus on monitoring her transformation; I couldn't afford to become distracted by a matter that I could do nothing about right now.

I pulled her to my chest bridal style and stood, careful not to jostle her to much and increase her pain. Being mindful of her head and feet, I left the basement and headed towards my own room. Earning myself a mixture of curious and horrified looks from not only the servants but my father and brother as well.

"Is she...dead?" Satoshi whispered, eyes wide with horror. Instantaneously I glared daggers at my younger sibling. Making him flinch back,

"Now Takashi, don't glare at him like that. She carries the scent of death but I can sense the life within. He's still young and still developing his senses." My father dismissed Satoshi and gestured towards my room. "Go and lay her down, then come to my office. It seems you have a story to tell." His eyes narrowed at the unconscious girl in my arms before promptly turning towards the direction of his office and quietly dismissed the rest of the servants still lingering in the hall.

With a bit of stretching, I managed to get my door opened without jarring Haruhi much and placed her gently onto my bed. I kissed her forehead and brushed some hair from her face. "I won't be long, I promise." I whispered, though I wasn't sure if she could even hear my words in her state.

I willed myself to leave her side despite my desire to to watch over her. I knocked once at my father's office do before walking in; too tired to wait for permission to enter. My father sat behind his desk and I could feel the strain he was under by remaining calm. I knew he wanted to know every detail of the events that preceded so I closed my eyes to hide my shame and painstakingly told him every horrendous detail.

 **T**

My father sat in silence as he let my words sink in before finally speaking. "I have only heard of someone being revived by a vampire's blood after their heart had stopped in stories. I honestly didn't think it was possible. Being that she has already passed through death's door and returned, I have no idea what it will mean for her. Surely her life in no longer in danger but I fear for what she is becoming. She does feel like one of us but she smelled very strongly of death as I'm sure you have noticed." My father laced his fingers together in front of his nose as he continued to ponder. "How is her transformation feeling to you?" He questioned.

"She is in a great deal of pain. Much more than the twins combined. Her mind is quiet though and I don't feel her thirst yet. I am worried but I need to focus. I apologize father but I feel like I am being drawn back to her side." I barely caught his wave of dismissal as I was nearly all the way out of the door and on my way back to my beloved.

I knelt down beside her and took her hand into mine. Her skin felt like ice yet her cheeks were flushed. thinking she might be feverish, I placed my wrist gently against her forehead and cheeks. Knowing that her transformation was causing her this much agony drove me insane. I was hopeless to do anything to help but stay by her side until she awoke. I laid my head next to her hand and resigned myself to that position until her transformation was complete.

 **T**

I jolted out of my daze as Haruhi clenched her tiny fist in a subtle but first movement. I glanced at the clock and felt worry sink in; it had been nearly a whole day since he had first lain her down. More movement caught my attention in my peripherals so I turned to see that she had sat up, eyes wide. Her naturally chestnut eyes burned crimson as she scanned the room before dropping her eyes to me. She blinked once before narrowing her eyes in a murderous glare.

"You killed me." She hissed and bared her fangs.

"But you are no longer dead." I bared my fangs, instinctively asserting dominance over my newly risen fledgling. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I submit myself to your judgment my beloved. I forced this transformation upon you because I selfishly drug you into this blood covered world of mine and I couldn't withstand the thought of your existence fading from this world." I dropped my head in shame, certain that she had lost herself during the transformation. I knew that I would never fight against any punishment that she deemed necessary; even if she desired my life.

I felt her soft yet cold fingers slowly wrap around my neck and start tightening. I opened my eyes to see her push off the bed, forcing me to the floor and her on top of my torso. Her fingers tightened slightly more before she scrunched her face up in pain. As the wave of torment subsided, her eyes faded back their lovely shade and her strength failed her; making her fall onto my torso, her head at my neck. Her breath skimmed over the surface of my flesh as she breathed deep. "Takashi..." Her voice was hoarse and it was tinged with pain. "It hurts..."

I cursed myself for not having dealt with her thirst before this point. "I know." I whispered. "Take my blood...it will soothe the pain." Part of me chastised myself for not taking her to a feeder but the rest of me was selfishly desiring her to sink her fangs into me. I felt her shift and try to sit up but her arms trembled with the effort. I pulled her close and used my hand at the back of her head to guide her. "Bite me here." I let her nuzzle me but sensed her hesitation. "Let your instincts take over...my love." I murmured into her hair. I felt a shiver pass throughout her body mere seconds before her fangs pierced my flesh and split open the vein.

Utter contentment washed over me with her gentle suckling of my blood. I had honestly never had felt such peace as I had that very moment. It was so unlike when Masumi had compulsed me into sharing my blood that I found myself stroking her back and entirely relaxing. Yet all too soon for my selfish desire of peace she retracted her fangs and sat up. All earlier signs of weakness gone. "Better?" I questioned.

Haruhi nodded but did move from her position. "They told me." She stated coldly, to which I quirked my head in confusion. "The twins. They told me about your father's ultimatum. That if I refused your offer to turn me, you would be forced into an arranged marriage." She sighed and relaxed her posture. "When they told me, I rushed over..." She smiled nervously at me. "I didn't want to be like this but I would accept it if it meant that I got to keep you. You should have told me. Because you didn't, I'm disappointed. But I love you more than you realize." Her icy fingers stroked my cheek lovingly.

I stared at her speechless, she had condoned it even if she never got to tell me. I felt joyous at the fact that I hadn't forced her into this but the icy temperature of her fingers worried me; especially after she had fed. "You hands are cold." I commented while taking her hands into my own in an attempt to warm them.

"Huh? Really?" She arched an eyebrow at my statement. "Is that normal?" She asked, her anxiety rising.

"No but nothing about your transformation was." I felt her start to panic. "It's possibly a side effect from you umm...well dying..." I shifted my gaze away from her in shame. As her panic rose to an alarming height, I felt the coldness of her hands intensify until they were so cold that my skin began to sting where they touched hers. Then a weird feeling came over me, like my very soul was being drained and pulled into her hands. "Haruhi." She was staring at her hands, mortified. "Haruhi. Look at me. You need to calm down. Everything is okay so just relax." I must have looked bad because her widened in shock before she closed her eyes and took several slow, deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. "That's good. Just relax. You're okay. I'm here." I felt her hands become almost warm compared to mere moments ago. I sighed as whatever was drawing on my soul released its hold; allowing me to finally let go of her hands.

"What was that?" She wondered aloud. "It felt almost like when I drank your blood but it felt almost like a void was drawing in your life force instead of me." Her mind slipped into scholar mode. "Likely something that I picked up from when I crossed over. It's like I gained Death's touch." Her brows knitted together in concentration. "It seems to only become active when I get worked up so I can likely control it with practice." A terrifying smile spread across her face."It could be useful should she come back."

I shook my head and grasped her face between my hands. "Don't dwell on those thoughts or they'll consume you." I warned, earning myself a slight glare before she relaxed into the heat of my hands.

"I feel so different..." She mused. "Not in a bad way, just...I hardly feel like me anymore. Having such dark thoughts kinda scares me." She gently placed her icy hands over my own. "I'm glad that I have you Takashi." I shuddered from the combined effects of her cold hands and her speaking my given name.

"Haruhi, I love yo-" My declaration cutting short.

 **"Mori-senpai!"** Hikaru's frantic voice erupted into my mind. **"Is everything okay!? How's Haruhi?!"**

Haruhi looked astonished at the sudden voice that had flowed into hers as well. **"I'm fine Hikaru."** She thought back then paused for a reply. "Did I do it right?" She asked after neither twin responded.

 **"Haruhi..."** Hikaru's voice barely whispered through the bond. **"I... Uh... Well..."**

 **"Hikaru wants us to come over, if that is okay with you Mori-senpai."** Kaoru picked up where Hikaru left off.

I looked at Haruhi softly. "It is up to you. If you feel like you are able to be around others." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

She nodded. "I think I'm okay. It'd be nice to regain some normalcy." She sighed and screwed up her face in concentration. **"Yes you two can come."**

 **"Sweet!"** Hikaru called out.

 **"See you guys soon."** Kaoru sent before dropping the connection all together.

As I stood up I noticed that I was still wearing a formal kimono from the days prior. I extended a hand to Haruhi to help her up and saw her looking over her blood stained clothing as well. "You should shower." I smiled and pulled her to her feet. "I'll have someone fetch some fresh clothes for you." I led her way to the bathroom that was attached to my room before turning to grab some of my own clean clothes. Now to find someone to bring her something to change into.

I wandered down the hall to the kitchen where I knew several servant's would be. I caught sight of one of the younger girls and waved her over. "Y-yes Morinozuka-sama?" She bowed low to hide her embarassment at being singled out.

"I need your assistance. My newest fledging is showering in my room as we speak. She needs fresh and clean attire since guests will be coming. See to it, please." I watched her as she took in the information needed to complete her new task but looked apprehensive at forsaking her current task. "It shouldn't take long."

"O-of course Morinozuka-sama." She bowed low and scurried out of the room.

I turned and headed towards a guest bathroom to shower myself before the twins arrived.

 **T**

Our visit with the twins passed uneventfully except for the moment that Tamaki burst into our lounge demanding to see his "daughter" with Kyoya in tow looking rather bored as if he had a million better things to do. Mitskuni bounded into the room shortly thereafter and jumped straight at Haruhi; pulling her into an enormous hug. My father even stopped by to watch the little gathering for a few minutes before bowing his slightly in our direction and retreated to his office once more.

Throughout the evening I watched Haruhi for any signs of diffuclty with not only her new desire for blood but with her unusal new power that caused her hands to be cold as the grave. We had explained the previous days events to the entire host club and warned them of the unknown and dangerous extents of damage that her hands could cause if she became upset while holding onto someone. I made sure to emphasize this for our more grabby king. I had a feeling that everything would be just fine.

 **T**

The year ended without incident. Mitskuni and I graduated and moved onto our respective universities and I felt comfortable with leaving my three fledglings without supervision. Haruhi had adjusted rather well and really took charge of keeping the twins antics too a minimum. It may sound weird but it almost felt like we were parents watching over a couple of mischievous toddlers.

When Ranka finally came home from the hospital with a clean bill of health, I took the opportunity to seek out his permission to ask for Haruhi's hand in marriage. With his blessing I planned to present my love with delicate white gold ring that was set with a single sapphire at the koy pond at my estate.

"Haruhi..." I spoke her name softly, a sudden wave of anxiety building inside me.

"Hmmm?" She quirked her brow, waiting for me to continue, but keeping her focus on the koy.

"Are you happy? Even after everything that's happened?" I involuntarily tensed up, holding my breath for her answer.

"Of course Takashi, why are you asking?" I felt her gaze white hot on my cheek now. "Are you not happy?" Her voice dropped off at the end.

I turned to meet her eyes as tears started brimming them. "I have been more than happy from the day you accepted me. Every day spent with you has been more enjoyable than any the days before you came to Ouran." I took a deep breath and took her hands into mine. "I asked because after all this time...after all that I've put you through, you have every right to reject me, but you haven't." I dropped to my knees before her, my eyes sparked with insane courage. I knew it was now or never. "You are divine, yet you chose me to walk by your side throughout these difficult times." I pulled the delicate ring from my pocket, presenting it to her. "I cannot promise a life without hardships, but I can promise you that I will be by your side till the end of our lives. If you'll have me, my love, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Tears spilled from her eyes but as she fervently nodded her head and mouthed out a yes, her radiance rivaled the sun itself. I slipped the symbol of our engagement onto her finger before scooping her up into my arms for a passionate kiss.

The orange and purple glow of the setting sun shown all around us, setting our world alive with color. Overjoyed, I felt myself letting tears fall and I just knew that our love will last forever.

 **Fin**

 **That's it guys. It's finally done. No jokes this time. I love you guys. Thanks for being my inspiration to finish this.**

 **^,..,^**


End file.
